


Revenge

by JessicaKurr



Series: Stone Cold [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Hurt/Comfort, Oral Sex, Revenge, Romance, Sexual Content, Smut, Torture, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 11:19:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7889572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessicaKurr/pseuds/JessicaKurr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just six months after Scully's rape, Mulder and Scully are forced to deal with another more dangerous evil…Robert Fuller's twin brother. Can their devotion to one another save them? *Sequel to Stone Cold*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unspoken Words

**Author's Note:**

> (Don't judge a book by its cover, and just give it a chance. You won't be disappointed!)

**Stone Cold 2: Revenge**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the X-Files or the main characters, and am only borrowing them for my personal hobbies/obsessions.**

**A/N: I’m back! This is the sequel to _Stone Cold_ , so if you haven’t read that one yet, you will be slightly confused. I wasn’t originally planning on writing a second part or even continuing the story, but a lot of people were begging me to do so. The length will probably be a bit longer. So I hope you all will like it as much as the first part, because I didn’t think I could pull off a sequel, but I did it! The plot is actually quite different from the first part (parts were chosen by some readers), and everything just kind of ran off and did its own thing half way through (haha). I had major writers block for a month, but finally found my inspiration, thanks to “feelserotic” aka Irina! She is my number one fan/twin and this is dedicated to her! :) Coast Off by Helios was on repeat for this one. **

**Warning: Viewer discretion is advised for some language, romantic sexual content, and brief physical torture. It’s not super graphic, but the plot is slightly more intense than the first story, and there is a lot more going on. No perversion is intended, and these stories are not expected to be seen as such a thing. *I was actually watching a supposed real life thing on TV a month ago, and apparently things like this do happen to people sometimes? ***

**P.S. The first story was about _healing_ , and this second story is about the power of _love_ …and overcoming obstacles in order to survive.**

**_Summary: Just six months after Scully’s rape, Mulder and Scully are forced to deal with another more dangerous evil…Robert Fuller’s twin brother. Can their devotion to one another save them?_ **

_Talking like we used to do_

_It was always me and you_

_Shaping up and shipping out_

_Check me in and check me out_

_Do you like walking in the rain?_

_When you think of love, do you think of pain?_

_You can tell me what you see_

_I will choose what I believe_

_Hold on, darling_

_This body is yours,_

_This body is yours and mine_

_Well hold on, my darling_

_This mess was yours,_

_Now your mess is mine_

_Your mess is mine_

_You're the reason that I feel so strong_

_The reason that I'm hanging on_

_You know you gave me all the time_

_Oh, did I give enough of mine?_

_Hold on, darling_

_This body is yours,_

_This body is yours and mine_

_Well hold on, my darling_

_This mess was yours,_

_Now your mess is mine_

_Your mess is mine_

_-Vance Joy_

**Prologue**

_A man in a dark blue hoody watched the petite redheaded beauty and the tall dark and handsome man enter the apartment building with their groceries. This had to be the place. These had to be the people. That bitch shot his brother. And he would make her pay. Robert Fuller may be dead…but he would forever be a part of Rex Fuller._

XxXxX

“Muuulder. You sneak!” Scully squeaked, pulling out a Playboy magazine from a brown paper bag.

Mulder’s eyes widened as he reached over the table and snatched the magazine from Scully’s hand. “That----is not mine.” He cleared his throat.

Scully placed her hands on her hips, eyeing Mulder. “Oh? Sooo it just fell into the bag accidently?”

“No. It’s a birthday present.” Mulder scratched his head.

“Mulder---“Scully could barely hide the amusement on her face. “What gives?”

“It’s for Phil. It’s an inside joke, alright?” Mulder walked past Scully and lightly swatted her on the butt with the rolled up magazine.

Scully smirked, unloading the rest of the groceries from the bags. “Phil Connors? The 38-year-old virgin?”

Mulder came up behind Scully and wrapped his arms around her waist, nuzzling his face in her hair. “Yes, that Phil.”

Scully shook her head. “I don’t get you guys.”

“Hey, at least I didn’t get him a stripper or a prostitute.” Mulder released Scully, smirking.

“Please don’t tell me someone else actually---“

“Joe did.” Mulder chuckled.

“Oh my god! Seriously?” Scully giggled.

Mulder opened the fridge and placed a pack of strawberries on the middle shelf. “Yep. I was going to give him my---“Mulder paused, clearing his throat.

Scully turned to face Mulder, crossing her arms. “Your what Mulder? Your secret tape collection that ‘isn’t yours’?”

Mulder laughed nervously, running a hand through his hair.

“But you don’t even have those tapes anymore, anyways.” Scully grinned.

Mulder eyed Scully intensely. “And how do you know that?”

Scully walked up to Mulder and shoved a bag of mixed vegetables at him. “Because you gave those to Joe six months ago, so that you could rent out his family’s restaurant for the evening when we had our first date.”

Oh shit. Busted.

Mulder opened and closed his mouth several times before speaking. “Woman, how did you find that out?”

“People talk.” Scully smiled devilishly before walking out of the kitchen.

Mulder stood there for a moment, still holding the bag of vegetables. “And you call me sneaky?” He shouted into the next room, grinning.

XxXxX

**The Next Day**

Scully didn’t want to tell Mulder that she had been having nightmares of Robert Fuller the past three nights. She knew he’d worry and then he would treat her differently. She didn’t want the sympathy. Which is why her therapist, Doctor Laura Wilson, recommended Scully start writing in a journal. And it seemed to help Scully, a lot. She was able to easily write down her thoughts and feelings onto paper, and it saved her another uncomfortable talk with not only her therapist, but also Mulder.

So far, Scully only had three entries, but she knew that soon the book would be filled with them. It wasn’t exactly something that she thought she’d pick up so easily, considering she kept a lot of her emotions and thoughts inside a lot of the time. Which was something that she and Mulder had sort of been having problems with lately. Scully just wanted to show Mulder how she felt through her actions, and Mulder wanted her to show him how she felt through her words as well. It was still hard for her to open up to Mulder, even after 6 months. And these sudden nightmares that had vanished 4 months ago were now back.

“Scully? You ready to head home?” Mulder’s voice jolted Scully out of her daydream.

“Uh, yeah.” Scully pulled herself off the desk that she had been sitting on.

“You okay?” Mulder asked, hooking his finger under Scully’s chin.

“Yes---I’m fine. Just a little tired.” Scully smiled thinly.

Mulder handed Scully her jacket and nodded. “Me too. I’ll tell you what, we’ll order take out tonight and take it easy this weekend. Maybe stay in and watch a movie?”

“Sounds great.” Scully hooked her arm under Mulder’s.

They both walked out of the building together, just as rain began to pour heavily on them.

“Oh no!” Mulder wrapped his arm around Scully, as they both ran to the car.

“Hurry Mulder, unlock the door. I’m getting soaked!” Scully squealed, shielding her head with her jacket.

Mulder opened his door and flipped the “unlock” switch to Scully’s side.

“Wait, shit.” Scully groaned, as Mulder plopped down into his seat and shut the car door.

“What?” Mulder asked, looking over at Scully, who was only half in the car.

“I forgot the files in the office.” Scully sighed heavily, dangling one leg out of the vehicle.

Mulder pulled Scully back down into her seat. “I’ll go get them. I’ll be right back.”

“Mulder, you don’t have---“

But before Scully could even finish her sentence, Mulder had already shut the door and was running back into the building. Scully sighed, closing her door. But after a moment, she couldn’t help but smile at Mulder’s generosity.

Mulder quickly made his way back down to the basement office and skimmed through all of the unorganized papers on his desk. He knew Scully had probably already thrown an inward fit over how messy their office had become the past few weeks. And he only wished she would at least voice her frustrations with him like she used to. Lately, Scully just kept everything inside. Most of the time, it was really hard for Mulder to figure out what Scully was thinking and feeling, except when they were making love. Which they hadn’t actually done in about two weeks, unfortunately.

“Ah, found it.” Mulder whispered to himself, as he held up a light blue folder.

Mulder was just about to leave the office again when a small dark leather book slipped out of the folder and onto the floor at his feet. Mulder crinkled his forehead as he bent down to retrieve the little brown book. He briefly opened it as he stood back up, quickly realizing the pages consisted of Scully’s handwriting. At first, he thought it was an address book, until he noticed there were only three pages filled and dated. Mulder briefly skimmed the first few sentences, but stopped when he realized it was Scully’s diary. *Wait. Scully has a diary? Since when? *

Mulder was just about to close the book and stuff it back into the folder when one sentence caught his eye. And the next thing he knew, he was reading all three pages.

_My therapist thought it would do me some good to start writing in a journal. So, here it goes. I had the dream again last night. I was doing so well the past 4 months, until three nights ago. The nightmares are different this time though. All I see is Robert Fuller’s face, laughing at me. But the strange thing is that Mulder is there too. He was never in my nightmares until now. Mulder is there, and he’s begging Robert to leave me alone, as a knife is being held to my throat._

_I can’t tell Mulder about my nightmares, because I don’t want him to worry about me anymore. I know he’s frustrated with me lately, because I stopped talking to him about certain things. I know that’s why we haven’t made love in almost two weeks. He’s upset with me because he thinks I only show him how I feel through my actions. And maybe he’s right. But I hate the way he looks at me when I open up to him about it, like I’m a child. I don’t want him to look at me like that. I just want things to go back to normal. And I feel like everything is backwards right now. I’m the one keeping my emotions inside, and Mulder’s the one refraining from sex._

_Anyways, I feel like I’m going crazy. I saw a man at the grocery store yesterday that looked just like Robert Fuller. I hate even writing down the creep’s name. I know he’s dead, because I’m the one that killed him. So I don’t know why it scared me so bad when I walked past that stranger. I could have sworn that he even looked at me, like he knew me. I also stopped my anxiety meds last month. Mulder doesn’t know yet, but I felt like it was time._

Mulder closed his eyes and sighed. *Dammit Scully* He closed the book and stuffed it back into the folder. A part of him felt guilty for reading Scully’s diary, but most of him just felt concerned and frustrated. He knew something was up with Scully. And he knew that she wasn’t telling him everything. They lived together now, they shared a bed every single night, and Scully was still acting like they had just met. Mulder knew that he was pulling away physically, yes. But that was only because he felt like Scully was pulling away emotionally. They needed to talk about this. He needed to confront her about this before everything got much worse between them.

Scully sighed in relief as Mulder opened the car door and plopped down into his seat. “What took you so long?” Scully looked over at Mulder, who was just sitting there staring straight ahead.

“Mulder?” Scully eyed Mulder in confusion.

Mulder sighed and slowly handed Scully the blue folder. “I---I read your journal.” Mulder confessed, avoiding eye contact.

Scully closed her eyes for a moment as she felt her chest tighten. “You—what?” She replied calmly.

“I’m sorry.” Mulder turned his head towards Scully and slowly met her gaze.

Scully pursed her lips as she felt her cheeks flush. “Why?” She whispered, looking away.

“It fell out of the folder as I was leaving. I didn’t know it was your diary. It—it only had three pages filled, and at first I thought it was an address book. But I kept reading after a few sentences. I know it’s private, but I’m kind of glad that I did.” Mulder explained.

“Mulder— “Scully’s voice trailed off, as she struggled for the right words.

“Why didn’t you tell me, Scully? Why won’t you talk to me?” Mulder’s voice was full of hurt and confusion.

Scully crossed her arms and looked out the window. “I don’t know.” She sighed.

“Am I really that hard to talk to? Do I really treat you like a ---like a child?” Mulder’s voice softened to almost a whisper at the last part.

Scully turned her head back towards Mulder, her eyes unreadable. “Sometimes, yes. You still treat me like I’m fragile. I may have pushed you away emotionally, but you pushed me away physically, Mulder. It goes both ways.” Scully’s eyes softened.

Mulder bit his lip and nodded. “I see.”

Scully shifted in her seat uncomfortably, as they both sat in silence for a moment. Eventually Mulder started up the car and began to drive home, as neither one of them spoke up the whole way there.

When they reached the apartment complex, Mulder turned off the car and they both sat there listening to the rain hitting the hood.

After a long moment in silence, Mulder spoke up first. “Are we going to be okay, Scully?”

Scully blinked a few times before responding. “I hope so.”

Mulder nodded and got out of the car, as Scully followed him. But once they reached the building entrance, they just stood there in the rain, not caring that they were soaked to the bone now.

“I was going to tell you…eventually.” Scully blurted out.

Mulder looked down at Scully, as the heavy rain blurred his vision. “Were you?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Scully pushed back the wet hair from her face.

“What do you think it means?” Mulder’s tone was slightly accusatory.

Scully placed her hands on her hips angrily. “How can I even trust you, considering you read my private journal, Mulder?”

“How can you even write those things, thinking you can’t trust me, Scully? It goes both ways.” Mulder shot back, quoting Scully’s previous words to him from their work parking lot.

“You are unbelievable!” Scully huffed, throwing her hands up in the air and walking into the building.

Mulder followed behind Scully, breathing heavily, as droplets of rain dripped off of him with every step that he took.

“I’m unbelievable?!” Mulder growled.

“Your thought process is so twisted Mulder!” Scully was now exasperated.

“Don’t you dare pin this all on me Scully!” Mulder hovered over Scully with every stride.

“This conversation is officially over.” Scully unlocked the apartment door and swung it open.

“Oh yes, of course. Shut me out again, Dana. That solves everything.” Mulder slammed the door shut behind him.

“I’m going to bed.” Scully glared at Mulder and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door as well.

“Dammit!” Mulder kicked off his shoes and plopped down onto the couch.

“Get off that damn couch with your wet clothes!” Scully’s muffled voice came from the bathroom.

Mulder glared at the bathroom door and purposely wrung out his jacket over the couch before standing back up.

*Shit. That’s where I’ll be sleeping tonight * Mulder inwardly kicked himself…hard.

 

**A/N: I’m posting the first four chapters all at once, and then will continue writing more daily.**

 

 


	2. Release

**Later That Night**

Scully tossed and turned in the bed, knowing that Mulder was most likely tossing and turning on the couch. She sat up and looked over at the clock on her bedside table. It flashed “11:58PM” in bright green numbers. Sighing, she kicked the covers off of her and tiptoed into the living room. Her suspicions were right. Mulder was sprawled out on the couch watching the TV on mute.

“Mulder.” Scully sighed, placing her hands on her hips.

Mulder looked up at Scully and sighed as well. “What’s wrong Scully?” Even though they were fighting, Mulder still worried about Scully. Always.

Scully shuffled her feet and crossed her arms. “Come to bed. I know that couch is probably soaked from earlier.”

“I’m fine.” Mulder stared at the TV, knowing damn well he couldn’t sleep on a wet couch.

“Fine, suit yourself.” Scully yawned and made no more efforts to coax Mulder.

Mulder watched Scully shuffle back into the bedroom out of the corner of his eye. But this time she left the bedroom door open all the way. After a few minutes, Mulder sighed heavily and switched off the TV.

Scully smirked as she felt the bed sink in behind her a few minutes later. She was still mad at Mulder, but she knew she couldn’t sleep without him…ever again.

**Later**

Mulder woke to the sound of Scully’s soft moans beside him. He couldn’t tell if she was having a bad dream or a good dream, until she started to bite her lip in her sleep. *Oh shit* Mulder hovered over Scully for a moment and relished in the little movements under her eyelids, and how her chest heaved up and down as she kept dreaming. It must be a good dream, yes.

Mulder could feel all the previous anger melting away as he watched Scully pant and whisper “Mulder” in her sleep. He was beginning to feel extremely aroused, knowing that Scully was dreaming about him. And he knew that he had to make it up to her…that he wanted to make it up to her.

Bringing his hand up to Scully’s face, Mulder hesitated for a brief moment. Scully had voiced her opinions once before on how sexy it was to wake a woman up through orgasm. Something that Mulder had never done before…until now. Mulder quickly locked in his decision as he gently brushed the hair off of Scully’s face and lightly ran his finger across the pulse in her throat.

Scully sighed contently in her sleep, as Mulder slowly ran his hand down her arm, stopping at her wrist. Mulder silently chuckled as he felt Scully shiver, though still visibly asleep. Mulder raised up on one elbow and tucked the other hand around Scully’s waist, slowly running the palm of his hand under the silky fabric of her night shirt, finding her soft firm stomach.

Scully arched her back, still probably thinking she was dreaming he imagined. Mulder’s eyes twinkled as he watched Scully’s peaceful face crinkle up as his hand slid up to her *bare* breast, giving it a gentle squeeze. Ever so lightly, Mulder ran the tip of his finger across the nipple, as it instantly hardened. Mulder knew Scully could be a heavy sleeper, so it didn’t surprise him that Scully hadn’t woke up and punched his lights out yet.

After a few more gentle strokes of her nipple, he slowly ran his hand back down her stomach, slipping it under her pajama bottoms and cotton panties. *Ohhh Scully* She was already wet, which made Mulder bite his lip, maybe a little too hard.

Mulder’s fingers briefly tangled in Scully’s soft red curls, before finally resting at and dipping into the warm wet folds underneath. Mulder’s eyes rolled in the back of his head for a split second as he heard Scully gasp rather loudly, but still not yet showing any signs of consciousness.

Keeping the small tight circles slow and even with his fingers, Mulder gently massaged the little bundle of nerves, feeling himself harden as Scully’s hips began to push up against his hand. Mulder wrapped a leg around Scully’s leg, as his hand began to move faster and harder underneath the silky fabric.

Scully’s head began to toss from side to side as her breathing quickened and her mouth opened. One hand clutched Mulder’s shirt and the other clutched her pillow, as she began to stiffen and moan. She was definitely beginning to wake up, as her eyes slowly fluttered open and then closed a few times.

Mulder groaned into Scully’s hair, as he slipped a finger into Scully’s warm wet center a few times, before settling back on the little pink nub.

“M—Mmm---“Scully moaned, as she realized that she was grinding her hips up into Mulder’s hand. “Wha—what are you do---“She gasped, grabbing Mulder’s forearm with one hand, while the other hand still desperately clutched his shirt. “Oh---don’t stop.” She whispered, throwing her head back.

Mulder placed his warm wet lips on Scully’s neck, as he breathlessly whispered “My Scully” against her hot skin.

Scully was feeling too much pleasure to pull away, now fully aware that her dream was actually becoming reality. She had wanted this for weeks.

“Oh---Mulder!” Scully cried out, as she bucked her hips, letting the waves of ecstasy ripple through her.

Mulder placed his hungry mouth on Scully’s, devouring her lips halfway through her orgasm, as her open mouth trembled against his. But it wasn’t a surprise to either of them that Scully’s body kept vibrating, as Mulder placed his forehead against hers.

“Look at me.” Mulder whispered, as Scully’s body still convulsed underneath of him.

Scully opened her eyes and whimpered, until the shudders finally subsided. After a moment of heavy panting, she wrapped her fingers around the back of Mulder’s neck and pulled him into another sensual kiss.

“Oh---my god.” Scully breathed into Mulder’s mouth.

Mulder grinned. “I don’t want to fight.” He placed a kiss on Scully’s nose, and then her forehead.

Scully’s icy blue eyes softened, as she pulled Mulder completely on top of her. “I don’t want to fight either.”

Mulder pushed his erection against Scully’s stomach, grinning. “Are you too sensitive for round two here in a sec?”

Scully giggled, wrapping her legs around Mulder. “Hell no.”

Mulder groaned as Scully pushed her center up against his hard-on. And without a second thought, Mulder pulled Scully’s pants and panties down her legs in one swift motion, tossing them to the floor, as she unbutton and ripped off her shirt.

Mulder’s eyes traced every curve of Scully’s milky white skin, as he disposed of his shirt and boxers. He could never tire of this, even if he had been holding back the past two weeks.

Scully spread her legs as her breasts heaved up and down with every inhale and exhale. This wasn’t even make-up sex. This was just love, in its rawest form.

Mulder hovered over Scully’s body, feeling the warmth radiating from it for a moment, before finally slowly lowering himself into her opening. It was warm and wet and tight, as always. A feeling that he could never forget. Scully’s satin walls enveloped him. She was his protection for the moment, and he was that missing puzzle peace that filled her emptiness.

The fullness of Mulder always made Scully feel whole again, and he was always gentle. But she didn’t want gentle tonight. Not after the way he woke her up. She wanted to make him squirm just as much. So, she roughly pulled Mulder’s head down and nibbled on his bottom lip, tugging it with her teeth.

Mulder shivered and groaned. “Scuullee.” He gasped, as Scully tightened her inner walls around his penis. “Jesus!” His eyes squeezed shut as a high pitched moan escaped his lips.

Scully grinned devilishly, as she felt Mulder thrust into her. It didn’t take long for Mulder to pick up the pace, as Scully matched each thrust, scraping her nails up and down his back and biting his shoulder.

Mulder had never seen Scully’s eyes so hungry with desire. He knew he had never felt so much desire for any other woman, that was for sure. They had always played this game with each other…keep everything at arm’s length at all times. But now that game was over, and they were starting a new beginning.

The climax hit them both at the same time, ironically, as they both rode the waves out together, while whispering sweet nothings into each other’s ears.

The clock only read “4:49AM”, as Mulder pulled his slick naked body off of Scully’s, breathing heavily.

“Is it just me, or does it get even better every time?” Mulder chuckled, pulling Scully into a tight embrace.

“We should definitely do that more often.” Scully smiled sleepily.

Mulder rubbed Scully’s bare back, as he stared up at the ceiling. But after a moment, he looked down at Scully, to see and feel her whole body shaking against him.

“Scully?”

“Mulder---I want to talk now.” Scully sobbed softly against his chest.

Mulder smiled against Scully’s hair, as he breathed in her scent. “I’m listening. I’m here.”

Scully sniffled, pondering her words for a moment. “I’m sorry that I keep everything inside lately. I know I confused you when I suddenly stopped making progress. And I know you were only trying to give me my space by pulling away physically. I didn’t want you to worry. It kills me to see you worry about me all of the time. It was my fault, Mulder. I thought that if I told you how I felt all of the time, that you would eventually resent me for it. We started this relationship on solid ground, until all of that was shattered beneath us in the same night. I’m a broken woman. I’m healing of course. But I’m still not back to my old self just yet.” Scully hiccupped softly.

“Hey, hey. I would never resent you. EVER. I waited six whole years for us to be able to completely open up to each other, about everything. And I’ve been a broken man for a very long time. You’re the only thing that keeps all of my broken pieces glued together, Scully. And I want to do the same for you.” Mulder squeezed Scully closer to him.

“Oh Mulder. You’re so good to me.” Scully’s lip quivered.

“I know the past 6 months haven’t exactly been ideal. And that we started off a relationship only a few months after a tragic event. Heck, we’ve been through quite a few bumps in the road, haven’t we? But I’m not going anywhere, Scully. Like it or not, you’re stuck with me.” Mulder kissed the top of Scully’s head.

Scully chuckled, nuzzling her face into the crook of Mulder’s neck. “My Mulder.”

Mulder gently wiped Scully’s tears away with his thumb, as they talked for about an hour. Neither of them were exactly sure who fell asleep first, but everything that needed to be said was said. And they were okay.

**A/N: It’s going to start picking up here soon.**


	3. Rex Fuller

**The Next Morning**

Scully woke to an empty bed next to her. Crinkling her forehead, she yawned and sat up. She kicked the covers off of her and walked towards the bathroom, noting that the door was open and the lights were off. So she walked into the living room, noting that the TV was also off. And finally she walked into the kitchen, noting there was still no Mulder in sight. Slightly confused, she walked back into the bedroom and picked up her phone and dialed Mulder’s number. It rang three times, and Scully was relieved when she heard Mulder’s voice on the other end. She didn’t know why she had woken up with the strangest feeling of impending doom that morning. Weird.

“Hey babe, I just left the grocery store. I’m heading home now.”

“Mulder----why are you at the grocery store so early in the morning?” Scully rubbed her eyes.

“I couldn’t sleep, and I didn’t want to wake you. I thought we could have a nice breakfast, and maybe a nice romantic evening in. So I picked up a few things, including your favorite wine.” Mulder emphasized the last word, smiling through the phone.

“Oh…did you now? You trying to get lucky again?” Scully smirked, pacing the bedroom.

Mulder chuckled. “Is it working? Nah, I just figured we could spend some quality time together, since our two-week vacation officially started today.”

Scully grinned. “Oh yeah…it did, didn’t it? Well, thank you for the kind gestures babe. I just wish I would have known, because we really need toilet paper.”

“Oh shit! I completely forgot the toilet paper. Dammit.” Mulder inwardly kicked himself.

“You always do.” Scully chuckled.

“I’m still in the parking lot, I’ll go back in and get it.”

“No, it’s okay, it---“

“It’s okay, really. I’ll be really quick. Then I’ll head straight home.” Mulder reassured her.

Scully sighed. “Okay. Fine. I’ll see you soon.”

Scully hung up the phone, feeling an odd unsettling sensation in the pit of her stomach. She just couldn’t put her finger on it…but something felt strange. She knew her vacation with Mulder had started, and that she had never really had a long vacation before, but she just couldn’t shake the feeling that something was going to happen. Something that neither her nor Mulder would be expecting.

XxXxX

**Later That Day**

“Alright G-Woman…dinner is now served!” Mulder placed a steaming hot plate of spaghetti in front of Scully.

“I didn’t know you could cook, Mulder. In fact, I thought you hated Italian food.” Scully smirked.

“I can cook certain things, like Italian dishes, for instance. And yes, it sounds rather silly that I can cook my least favorite food, but this isn’t any normal Spaghetti dish Scully…this is my mother’s secret recipe.” Mulder grinned, sitting down.

“Care to share?” Scully eyed Mulder.

“It’s in the sauce…that’s all I’m saying.” Mulder smirked.

“Fine, don’t tell me.” Scully pouted, but then smiled sweetly at Mulder. “It smells and looks delicious Mulder…really.”

“Thank you ma’am.” Mulder smiled and lifted the open bottle of wine. “Wine milady?”

“Oh yes, of course.” Scully lifted her glass and let Mulder poor some wine into it.

Mulder took a sip and made a silly face. “Oh, I think I should have let it breathe a bit.”

Scully took a sip also and crinkled her nose. “It does taste kind of bitter. But I remember it being kind of strong.” She shrugged.

“Did I get the right stuff? Cabernet Sauvignon?” Mulder eyed Scully, taking another sip.

Scully tasted the wine again and nodded. “Yep, it’s the right stuff. It is kind of a bolder flavored wine. And it pairs really well with tomato sauces. Good job G-Man.” Scully licked her lips.

“Oh I love when you do that.” Mulder chewed on his bottom lip.

“What?” Scully smirked, licking her lips again. “This?”

“You are so beautiful.” Mulder let the words out with a wispy breath.

“We better eat before we end up doing other things instead that’ll leave us with cold food and empty stomachs.” Scully grinned.

“But at least one of our appetites would be fed.” Mulder winked.

Scully giggled and lifted a forkful of spaghetti to her mouth, letting it linger between her lips for a long moment, before seductively pulling the forkful of food into her mouth and chewing slowly. She eyed Mulder intensely, her crystal blue eyes teasing his giddy hazel ones.

Mulder took a bite of food as well, before taking another sip of wine. He would definitely need more wine…definitely.

They both ate in silence, telling each other stories with just their eyes…and of course Scully’s foot under the table, as it slowly rubbed up against Mulder’s leg.

They finished their first glass of wine and Mulder poured them both a second glass, as they continued to eat in comfortable silence.

“Oh.” Scully spoke up after a few minutes, rubbing her forehead with her fingers.

“What’s the matter?” Mulder eyed Scully.

“I---I feel a little lightheaded. Maybe I shouldn’t drink anymore.” Scully rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands.

“Do you need to lay down?” Mulder reached over the table to touch Scully’s arm.

Scully shook her head and blinked a few times. “No---no, I’ll be fine.” She smiled thinly.

Mulder nodded and could have sworn that he was beginning to feel a little lightheaded himself. Maybe it was just the power of suggestion?

“Scully, I think it’s the wine. I feel a little funny too.” Mulder squinted and scrubbed his face.

Scully opened her mouth to speak, but she couldn’t think straight. She could barely even focus on Mulder’s face now.

“Mulder----something’s wrong.” Scully clutched the table and leaned back into her chair, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Mulder tried to get up and catch Scully as she slipped out of her chair and onto the floor, but he found himself struggling himself, as he clutched onto the table as well.

“Scull---ee.” Was all Mulder could get out, as he landed on his hands and knees.

Mulder tried to crawl over to Scully’s limp form on the floor, but the darkness was closing in all around him, as he collapsed next to Scully.

XxXxX

Mulder was the first to wake up, laying on his side against a cement floor. He struggled for a moment to push himself up onto his knees. He groggily observed his surroundings, and It didn’t take him long to realize that Scully was laying a few feet away from him. They both had been securely tied up by their hands and feet, in some sort of dimly lit abandoned warehouse from the looks of it.

“Scully.” Mulder tried to scoot closer, with much exertion from the restraints.

“Hey, Scully.” He raised his voice. “Hey, wake up.” He nudged her shoulder with his head, relieved when he heard her groan.

Scully groggily opened and closed her eyes a few times, squinting up at Mulder. “What the---“She grunted, as she struggled to push herself up onto her knees with much difficulty as well.

“You okay?” Mulder looked Scully up and down.

“Yeah.” Scully looked Mulder up and down as well. “You?”

Mulder nodded, looking around at the big empty building. From a great distance, he could see some big run down machines.

Scully looked around as well, shivering slightly. “Mulder, where are we?”

“I don’t know. Do you remember anything at all?” Mulder asked.

Scully shook her head nervously. “I uh---“She swallowed and pondered for a moment. “I---wait---I remember---I remember drinking that bottle of wine with you. And then---then I started to feel weird. And I remember you asking me what was wrong, and then you started to feel weird also. And then I think I blacked out. That’s---that’s all I remember before this.” Scully licked her lips.

“Me too.” Mulder sighed.

Just then they both heard the sound of a door opening and closing, along with some footsteps, and another door opening. Mulder squinted, until the figure of a man came into focus to his left. Mulder and Scully looked at each other nervously, as the man walked closer and closer, until his face was fully visible.

Mulder slightly jumped when he heard Scully begin to scream. “NO. Oh my god---no no no no no! It can’t be!” Scully shrieked.

Mulder looked at Scully and then back at the man in confusion. “Who are you?” Mulder demanded.

The man laughed, crossing his arms, but said nothing for a moment.

“Mulder! Mulder---that’s Robert. That’s Robert Fuller. He’s supposed to be dead.” Scully’s voice shook, as she began to hyperventilate.

Mulder could hardly remember Robert’s face, mainly because half of it had been blown off. He had of course looked at Robert’s files…but it had been too painful to look at the guys picture for longer than a second. At the time, he had no interest in looking any further into it, since Robert was very clearly dead. If Robert had survived, Mulder would have definitely obsessed over the guys face and background. But Robert was supposed to be dead. So how the hell could Scully be saying that he was alive? He figured she was still a little loopy from whatever drug the man had slipped into their wine. Speaking of which, he figured that the guy must have poked a syringe into the top, most likely when Mulder had left the bottle of wine in the car to run back into the store for toilet paper. He knew he should have locked the car door…dammit. But then again, this guy seemed to know how to get into the locked apartment after Mulder and Scully blacked out. Which also led Mulder to believe that this guy had been watching them for quite a while.

“It was you!” Scully shrieked, and then turned to Mulder. “Mulder, I saw him in the grocery store that day. I wrote it down in my journal. He---he’s been watching us.” Scully eyed the man in disgust and began to shake uncontrollably.

“Who are you, dammit! What do you want?” Mulder spat.

The man chuckled, pacing back and forth a little. “Revenge.”

Scully struggled to hold in the tears, as she desperately tried to push away the memories of that night. Robert Fuller’s hands and mouth all over her. The taste of bile in her throat. The pain. The fear. The violation. Robert’s brains splattered all over her wall and comforter. “How are you alive?” Scully spoke her thoughts out loud.

The man cackled, eyeing Scully intensely. “I’m not who you think. Although, the look on your face was priceless. I really think it would have been quite comical to let you think I was Robert. That would have been fun. But I’m not Robert. I may have his face, but I’m my own person girly. Don’t get that twisted, kay?” The man walked over to the nearest table, picking up a large jagged knife. He eyed the knife like a diamond, running his finger along the smooth part of the blade.

“You’re his brother, aren’t you?” Mulder glared at the man in disgust.

“Bingo!” The man laughed loudly, his voice startling them.

Scully eyed the man and then Mulder in confusion. Mulder caught her eye, and held the gaze for a moment, before looking back at the man.

“In Robert’s files, it said he had a brother. But it never stated that they were twins. Especially not identical. There wasn’t even a birth date or a name.” Mulder explained to Scully, but looking at the man out of the corner of his eye. “There wasn’t any other information on him after a certain time period. Skinner figured he was dead as well.”

 “Damn right there wasn’t. I’ve been living off the grid for most of my life. But I’m very much alive, thank you very much.” The man glared at Mulder. “Please, let me properly introduce myself. I’m Rex…Rex Fuller.” The man devilishly grinned, his eyes dark, and his voice low and husky.

“I’d shake your hand, but I’m tied up.” Mulder deadpanned.

Rex cackled, throwing his head back. “You FBI agents are funny, really. This is going to be a lot of fun.”

“How do you know so much about us?” Mulder asked, occasionally eyeing Scully, whom was being extremely quiet now. He couldn’t tell what she was thinking, as she stared off into space. She looked scared…really scared. He could only imagine that she was probably replaying that night over and over again in her head, desperately trying to understand what was going on. Poor Scully.

“Oh, I’ve been watching you two for quite a while now. I wouldn’t have even known about Robert’s death, if it’s wasn’t for one of our old contacts contacting me. Robert and I were very different, but still very close. I guess you could say that we had a lot of catching up to do.” Rex eyed Mulder, who looked slightly confused, so he continued explaining. “Story time, kids!” His laughter filled the room. “Robert and I were separated as infants, and both put up for adoption after our parents died in a car crash. It was a shame really. But when I was 18, I finally found my long lost brother. I didn’t know I had an identical twin, fancy that. It was really cool…until I began to realize that Robert was an idiot. I felt like I had to protect him all of the time. He always got himself into a lot of trouble. He was sloppy with everything, and I was always cleaning up his messes. So as you can imagine, I was really REALLY pissed off---when I found out this BITCH over here had blown my brothers head off.” Rex hissed through gritted teeth, walking closer to them, waving the knife between them.

“Please don’t do this. You can do whatever you want to me. Just please, let her----let her go.” Mulder pleaded, as he squirmed in his restraints.

“Shut up!” Rex growled.

Scully gasped for air as her vision became fuzzy around the edges. She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t think. She could hear Mulder’s voice trying to break through the ringing in her ears, as she struggled to get oxygen into her lungs. Shaking her head, she closed her eyes, as she desperately tried to calm herself down.

“Scully, look at me!” Mulder shouted.

*This is not happening. This is not happening. THIS IS NOT HAPPENING! * That’s all that Scully could think about, as she desperately tried to push the memory of Robert Fuller out of her mind. Rex looked EXACTLY like Robert. They were identical twins, in every aspect. She was literally staring into Robert Fuller’s eyes, brought back from the dead.

“Look at me. Dana. Hey---“His voice softened a bit.

Scully trembled uncontrollably as she slowly lifted her head to meet Mulder’s sad eyes.

Mulder was not going to let another sorry sonofabitch get into Scully’s head. Not this time.

“Scully…just look at me, okay? Ignore him. Nothing else matters. It’s just you and me. And I promise---“Mulder’s voice broke for a moment. “I promise---I’m here this time.” His stare was intense and thick with emotion.

“M-Mulder---“Scully’s voice was shaky as she desperately tried to pull herself together. She hated feeling weak and helpless.

“I said shut up!” Rex hissed, as his right fist met the left side of Mulder’s jaw.

“Please don’t hurt him!” Scully cried out.

Mulder groaned as he struggled to focus on the blurry silhouette of Scully’s trembling body.  He could hear Scully’s labored breathing turn into high pitched sobs as Rex sliced open the front of her shirt with his knife, revealing her black padded bra.

“Don’t touch her! You fucking bastard!” Mulder growled.

Rex cackled as he turned to face Mulder. “Or what, Agent Mulder?”

“I swear I’ll kill you.” Mulder’s eyes were blazing with anger.

“And just how will you do that? You’re defenseless. You’re weak. Just like this little bitch.” Rex ran the blade of the knife against Scully’s stomach, just like Robert Fuller had done.

Scully could feel the bile rising in her throat again, as all the familiar emotions and memories came flooding back. It was happening all over again. It was like she was looking at Robert Fuller, brought back from the dead. And the worst part was knowing that she was going to die this time. Mulder would have to watch and share that humiliation with her. That was almost more unbearable than anything else.

“So, what exactly did my twin brother do to you that caused you to want to kill him? Huh Ruby?”

“Don’t call me that---“Scully whispered, as her eyes filled with tears.

 _“Ruby, that’s it! I’ll call you Ruby.”_ That voice echoed in Scully’s head as she closed her eyes.

“Oh, did I touch a nerve? Did he screw you?” Rex eyed Scully intensely.

Scully flinched at the statement.

Rex smiled. “Ah, I see that my brother still liked his little red heads every once in a while. Typical Robert. But you see, redheads aren’t really my type. I prefer blondes myself.” He cackled again.

“She had every right to kill him.” Mulder spoke up, glaring at Rex.

“And who the hell are you to decide, FBI man? You weren’t even there!” Rex waved Mulder off.

“Listen, if you let her go, she promises not to turn you in. And you can do whatever you want to me. Right Scully?” Mulder pleaded again, as his eyes searched Scully’s.

Scully eyed Mulder nervously. “Mulder---“

“Scully, you promise, right?” Mulder’s nervousness was showing as well.

“Mulder, I can’t. I can’t let you die for me.” Scully shook her head, as she felt the wet hot tears streak her face. “I can’t live like that. I’d rather die.”

“Will you both shut up already? I’m still gonna have a little taste first, just like my brother. But you see, Robert was a softie. He never killed anyone before. But me, I’m not afraid to kill either of you. And I will enjoy every single minute of it.” Rex smirked, eyeing Mulder and then Scully.

Scully’s breath caught in her throat as Rex ran the knife up to her throat briefly. “You get to have the best of both worlds, Agent Scully.”

Scully gasped as Rex ran the blade across the faint scar on her cheek. “Did Robert do that? Maybe I should leave my mark also? Ay?”

Scully whimpered as Rex pressed the tip of the blade into her cheek, but not hard enough to draw any blood.

“Stop! Please stop! God dammit---” Mulder’s voice was thick with desperation, as his eyes filled with tears.

Rex ignored Mulder’s pleas as he slowly ran his other hand down Scully’s throat stopping at a breast. He gently cupped it in his hand, before he ran both hands all the way down to the top of her pants.

Scully turned her head in disgust. *Oh god oh god oh god* This was her fate. She couldn’t escape it. She could never be free of it. And a part of her hoped that Rex would just decide to kill her and skip everything else. She couldn’t even look at Mulder, who was no doubt trying to get her attention.

Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat, as he watched the woman he loved being violated by the devil himself…or the devils brother. They were both evil. He could feel the tears flowing freely now, as he begged Rex to stop, over and over again.

Rex had unbuttoned Scully’s pants, and was just about to slip a finger underneath the fabric, until Mulder said something that took him by surprise.

“Marry me.” Mulder blurted out, causing Scully to open her eyes and turn her head towards him.

“W-What?” Scully’s eyes were bluer than Mulder had ever seen them before.

Mulder knew that a part of him was trying to keep Scully calm, and keep her attention diverted. But he also meant every word.

“Marry me, Scully.” Mulder repeated himself, his eyes never leaving Scully’s.

Scully’s lip quivered as she nodded her head slowly. “Oh Mulder.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Rex howled in disbelief.

Mulder and Scully kept their eyes locked on each other, each drowning in the intensity of the others gaze.

“Seriously?! You are starting to become a nuisance!” Rex spewed.

“No matter what happens, I love you. And I’m so sorry that you have to go through all of this. I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Please forgive me.” Mulder spoke softly, as he tried to ignore Rex’s protests.

“I love you, Mulder.” Scully whispered, choking back a sob.

“That’s it! I’ve had enough! The moment is ruined. I’m just going to kill you now.” Rex walked over to Mulder and put the knife up to his throat.

“No!” Scully shrieked.

“Yes! As adorable as you two are, I’m not here for romance. How would you like to die Mr. Mulder?” Rex hissed.

“I would like to die with the promise that you won’t harm Scully.” Mulder scoffed, making eye contact with Rex.

“You are a real piece of work, aren’t ya?” Rex snarled.

“So I’ve been told by scum bags like yourself, and even most of my superiors.” Mulder deadpanned.

Rex eyed Mulder up and down and sighed. “NO. I don’t think I will kill you just yet. I don’t think I’ve ever had the pleasure of dealing with a wise guy like yourself. No one has really ever put up much of a fight. Then again, I’ve never had the honor of killing a man and a woman at the same time. And FBI agents at that!” Rex’s howling laughter echoed through the big empty building.

“Why are you doing this?” Scully entered the discussion, now more angry than afraid.

Rex turned to face Scully. “Because, my dear…you killed my brother. And I figured that I would take away what you love the most—before I kill you, also. But I’d like to have a little fun with you both first. I want you to suffer. That’s your fate, bitch!” Rex grinned, slamming the handle of the knife against Scully’s skull, as she desperately tried to stop herself from blacking out.

“No!” Mulder shouted, as he desperately tried to scoot his body closer to her.

Rex kicked Mulder in the side, as Mulder and Scully both fell to the ground at the same time.

Scully struggled to focus, as she watched Rex drag Mulder across the floor by his shirt.

“Mulder!” Scully cried out weakly, before everything went black.

“Scullayyy!” Mulder watched helplessly, as Scully slipped into unconsciousness.

“Shut the fuck up!” Rex growled, kicking Mulder in the head.

And soon, Mulder slipped into unconsciousness as well.

 

**A/N: The next chapter is a little rough, but yeah, this is the longest chapter of them all!**

 


	4. The Unthinkable

**A/N: Warning…not an easy chapter to read.**

Mulder woke again to complete darkness. But he guessed that he was still in the same building, since the musty smell still lingered in the air. The floor was colder than before. Wait…he had been stripped down to only his boxers. And it took a moment for him to realize that his head and kidney were throbbing. What the…he also had shackles on one ankle, with a long chain dangling from it, probably connected to the wall. Why did Rex get rid of the restraints on his hands? Why was he almost completely naked? Where was Scully?

*Oh no*

“Scully!” Mulder shouted hoarsely, but there was no answer.

Only the faint sound of dripping water could be heard…somewhere. Where was that coming from? Mulder weakly crawled across the floor, searching for any signs of light, but there were none. He couldn’t even see his own hands in front of his face.

“Rex! Where the fuck is Scully! I know you can hear me, you sonofabitch!” Mulder hissed into the darkness.

“Mmmf.” Came a soft moan from a few feet away. It sounded like Scully.

“Scully? Dana! Where are you!” Mulder blindly felt his away around in the dark.

“Mulder?” Scully’s voice was hoarse as well.

Mulder sighed in relief when his hand found Scully’s foot, along with a shackle on her ankle as well. He felt his way up her body, quickly realizing she was only in her bra and panties.

“Oh Scully. Did he touch you?” Mulder pulled Scully into an embrace, feeling a lump in his throat.

Scully sat up in the darkness, wincing. “No, I don’t think so. But my head hurts like hell. Are you alright Mulder?” Scully held onto Mulder’s half naked body.

“I’m okay. Just a little sore. I can’t see anything. I don’t think he moved us very far.”

“This is not happening---“Scully whimpered, as her body began to tremble from the cold concrete underneath of her.

“Shh, I’m right here. I won’t let him hurt you again.” Mulder kissed Scully’s hair and rocked her back and forth.

“Mulder---if something happens to either of us, I want you to know something---“

“No, don’t say it. We’re going to be okay. YOU’RE going to be okay.” Mulder shushed her.

“No Mulder, I need to say it. It’s important.” Scully’s voice shook.

Mulder swallowed and nodded as if Scully could see it. “Alright.”

“You are the love of my life, and I would rather I die then live without you. If killing you can be avoided, I’m willing to take that risk. I was the one who killed Robert Fuller. I’m the one Rex is after. You are being pulled into something that doesn’t involve you.”

“God, Scully…yes it does involve me! It involves every part of me. I told you, I’m not going anywhere. You put up with all of my bull-shit all these years. This is not something that you deserved at all. You’ve been through enough already. And what you’re not understanding Scully, is that I can’t live without you either. If you died…I couldn’t live with myself. I would most likely put a bullet in my head if I somehow survived this. You’re a part of me…forever.”

Just as Scully opened her mouth to reply, the sound of hands clapping together filled the room. Mulder and Scully squinted in agony as the room was suddenly filled with light from the ceiling. Scully clutched onto Mulder tighter, as they both surveyed the large room. There were four metallic looking walls surrounding them, and a mirror. Most likely a two-way mirror, with Rex Fuller behind the other side of it.

“How sweet! And how completely boring.” Rex’s voice echoed through an intercom.

Mulder looked around for a door, but there wasn’t one. He could only guess that the mirror was also a trap door of some sort, that could only be opened from the other side.

“What is this room Rex? What are you doing?” Mulder hissed at the mirror, as he looked at his own reflection in it.

“This Agent Mulder, is my man cave. Here’s a fun little fact for you…I built this room myself. This whole place is filled with magical things. You see, I stumbled across this abandoned warehouse about five years ago. It’s been shut down for 30 years or so. But don’t ask me why, because I don’t have a fucking clue. It was just boarded up and left here to disintegrate. I luckily discovered it by chance, just looking for a place to hide out. This room is underground, of course. And no one has ever stopped by since me, so I figured it was a good place to kill you both. But let me tell you, it was a pain in the ass to figure out and fix everything. I hadn’t even told Robert about it yet.” Rex’s voice was calm.

“Why are you telling us this?” Scully spoke up, avoiding her own reflection in the mirror.

“Ya know what, darling? I really don’t know. I just felt like we could all become great friends! I didn’t realize how interesting you two could be. You may not know much about me, but I know everything about the two of you. I researched everything I could get my hands on after I found out Robert was dead. I knew it wasn’t going to be easy to kidnap two FBI agents. At first, I had only planned on taking Agent Scully. But it was honestly easier to kill two birds with one stone, considering you two were stuck together like fucking glue. I’m sorry, am I talking too much? Please, forgive me.” Rex cackled, which was something he did a lot of.

“You’re not as stupid as I thought you were. Although, you’re still pretty pathetic.” Mulder glared into the mirror, imagining Rex’s face as his own.

“No, I’m not stupid. Robert was stupid, unfortunately. Robert never did use his brains and always got himself in trouble…always got himself caught. But me, I never got caught. So you see, no one is going to come looking for you, at least not right away anyways. And by then, you’ll be dead, and your bodies will be placed somewhere else. That’s why I jumped at the first opportunity I had, when I found out you two were starting your vacation. It was just perfect timing.” Rex’s voice echoed throughout the room.

“Why did you untie our hands?” Mulder didn’t know why he was asking this freak questions. He was just trying to buy them some more time.

“Because you’ll need your hands for what I have planned next.” Rex chuckled.

Mulder and Scully glanced at each other nervously.

“I thought you’d be confused. Please, let me explain. You two are going to screw each other, and I’m going to film it. Oh, surprise! You’re on candid camera! I even got that little bit just a moment ago in the dark. Such a great performance, really.” Rex’s voice was thick with sarcasm.

“Like hell we are! You’re just going to kill us afterwards anyways.” Mulder spat.

“Let me make this very clear, Agent Mulder…if you don’t do it, I will only make your death a slow torturous one.” Rex growled.

“You’ve already been torturing us!” Scully slammed her fist against the mirror. “You sick bastard! You’re even worse than your brother!”

Mulder reached forward and pulled Scully back, grabbing her face. “Scully, look at me. Don’t let him get to you. I’m here with you. I’m not going to let you go without a fight.”

Scully inhaled through her nose and exhaled through her mouth. “Mulder, I’m scared.” Her voice trembled.

“Time is ticking, agents. In twenty minutes, if you choose to deny my request, I will release a knock out gas into the air, and you two will never see each other ever again. Do I make myself clear?”

This man was definitely very smart, smarter than Mulder had first thought. This man had spent probably a few months plotting this revenge. He had built a fucking interrogation room for god’s sakes. Mulder guessed that his man probably had a lot of drug connections also. Maybe even through a government funded chemical lab. Mulder had to keep profiling this man, and try to find his weakness…his glitch in his system.

Mulder placed his forehead against Scully’s, breathing heavily. “Scully— “

“How do we know he’s telling the truth? He might just separate us anyways.” Scully whispered.

Mulder sighed and looked back at the mirror.

“It’s either you or me, Agent Mulder. Although, I find this scenario more exciting! I give you my word that I will not separate you two if you choose to comply. Why would I want to kill you two separately in different rooms? Where’s the fun in that? Let’s just put it this way…I’m giving you two the opportunity to say your goodbyes to each other and have one last special moment.” Rex’s loud laughter vibrated through the room.

“Like hell you are.” Mulder glared into the mirror.

“Mulder, I will do it. If it means that I get more time with you, I will do it. And even if he does end up separating us, we get to say goodbye.” Scully’s voice was soft and sad.

“Dammit, Scully! Why are you letting him get to you? I refuse to let him take advantage of you like that. I will not allow another Fuller to get their perverted kicks out of your misery. He’s going to kill us either way.”

“Exactly, Mulder. We are completely defenseless right now. Do you really want him to separate us right this very minute? Don’t you want to be with me one last time? We can’t see him.”

“But he can see us. This is so fucking messed up.” Mulder shook his head, clenching his jaw.

Scully grabbed Mulder’s face. “Mulder, look at me. I love you. Nothing else matters, right? It’s just you and me. Like you said earlier.” Scully’s lip quivered, as she fought back the tears.

Mulder felt like their fate was sealed, like he had no other choice but to let some sick freak jack off to him and Scully making love, only to torture and kill them afterwards. This had to be a joke. One sick fucking joke.

“Time starts now! If you don’t finish, the deal is off. If you don’t make it look good, the deal is off. I want a good show. Let the games begin!” Rex raised his voice, causing Mulder and Scully to flinch.

Mulder and Scully looked around as the lights dimmed to a soft glow, and waited for Rex’s voice again, but after a full minute, the room still remained silent.

Scully swallowed hard and grabbed Mulder’s hand, as she guided him as far away as the chains on their ankles would let them go. At least they still had their under garments. They could work with that. Rex wasn’t here, as far as they were concerned. And they weren’t going to give up just yet. There was still a chance of survival, right?

Mulder and Scully sat down against the wall, breathing heavily, as they heard some sort of vents opening in the ceiling. Scully clutched Mulder’s hand until her knuckles turned white.

“Mulder.” Scully whimpered, looking up at the ceiling.

“Scully, just look at me, okay?” Mulder turned to face her, placing his trembling hand on her knee.

“Did you mean what you said?” Scully eyed Mulder nervously.

“Mean what?” Mulder tucked a strand of hair behind Scully’s ear.

“That you wanted to marry me.”

Mulder’s gaze was intense, as his eyes traced every little feature of Scully’s face. “Yes, of course. And it will happen. We will survive this…somehow.” Mulder reassured her, wishing he believed his own words.

“We will survive this.” Scully repeated the words, as she wrapped her hands around the back of Mulder’s neck, pulling his lips to hers.

Mulder kissed Scully quite soundly, as he hovered over her. He was hoping that he could at least shield Scully’s body from the supposed video recorder on the other side of the mirror.

Scully relaxed as much as she could underneath Mulder’s warm body, as she ran a hand up and down his stomach muscles, her fingers tracing every curve and crevice.

Mulder felt slightly ashamed at the whole scenario, knowing that they were not alone and that they were being forced into this. But it wasn’t enough to get him completely hard, and he doubted he would be able to finish in this predicament.

“Dammit, I can’t do this. I feel like a pervert myself, Scully.” Mulder mumbled against Scully’s lips.

“Shhh. I fully consent, and you have no choice.” Scully breathed into Mulder’s mouth.

“I’m so sorry.” Mulder’s voice trembled.

“Just focus on me, Mulder.” Scully’s eyes were full of love.

Mulder nodded, as Scully grabbed his hand and placed it on a breast. “Touch me. It’s okay.” Scully was being the brave one right now, because she had to be.

Mulder’s trembling hand reached down to cup Scully’s breast, running his thumb over her nipple through the fabric. Scully gasped softly as she reached back to unclip her bra.

“No, don’t take it off.” Mulder pleaded.

“Mulder, it’s okay.” Scully reassured him, desperately trying to control her trembling hands.

Scully knew she wasn’t wet and that she was having a hard time focusing. And there was no doubt in her mind that Mulder was having trouble also. So she unclipped the bra and slipped it off her shoulders and down her arms, letting it fall in her lap. She had to keep his attention on her, and her attention on him.

Mulder’s eyes diverted to Scully’s chest, as he pushed everything else out of his mind. This was Scully, whom he had made love to before. Making love to her was easy, but knowing it might be the last time was hard.

Scully noticed that there was no visible bulge in Mulder’s boxers, so she slipped her hand under the elastic waistband and wrapped her fingers around Mulder’s length, as he bucked into her touch. Scully smiled thinly as she kept her eyes locked on Mulder’s sad puppy dog eyes.

Mulder sighed heavily as Scully pumped him slowly with her hands, and soon he began to relax into her touch and block out his surroundings for a brief moment. And as he got firmer, Scully softly nibbled on his bottom lip and jawline, feeling herself relax a bit as well…as much as she could in this predicament anyways.

Scully briefly pulled her hand out of Mulder’s boxers and slipped them off of him, never breaking eye contact, as she breathed heavily.

Mulder sucked in a sharp breath as he hovered over Scully, attempting to block out some of the view of her as he gently slid her panties down her legs. His eyes were full of emotion as he cupped Scully’s face in his hands and kissed her mouth, as she pulled his naked body against hers.

“I love you.” Scully whimpered against Mulder’s mouth, as he tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

The both stared at each other for a long moment, as their hands caressed every inch of skin, in a desperate attempt to soak in as much of each other as possible.

Mulder slid his hand down in between Scully’s legs, noting that she wasn’t as wet as he had hoped. Of course she wasn’t. And he knew if he entered her now, he would hurt her. He could even feel himself softening as he glanced at the mirror out of the corner of his eye.

“Tell me what I can do---to help.” Mulder whispered into Scully’s ear.

Scully exhaled a shaky breath as she grabbed Mulder’s head and gently pushed it down her body towards her center. Mulder nodded in silent understanding as he spread her legs and kissed the skin underneath her belly button, slowly making his way down. Scully closed her eyes as Mulder’s mouth met her soft curls, followed by his tongue and a finger. After a long moment, Mulder felt the warm liquid begin to trickle out of Scully, as he kept a curled finger inside her and his tongue on her, swirling them both around.

This was so damn hard. It was almost more than Scully could take, feeling her body come alive under Mulder’s mouth, but also knowing they weren’t alone and that this might be their last time together. It was such a twisted experience for her. It was inhumane and tragic. But what else were they supposed to do?

Images flashed through Scully’s mind as she clung to her partner and best friend, running her fingers through his tousled hair.

_“It's all our questions. The proof that we've suspected but never been able to hold in our hands. That proof is here.”_

_“Mulder, it's the dim hope of finding that proof that's kept us in this car or one very much like it for more nights than I care to remember. Driving hundreds, if not thousands of miles, through neighborhoods and cities and towns, where people are raising families and buying homes and playing with their kids and dogs and in short, living their lives. While we... we... we just keep driving.”_

_“What is your point?”_

_“Don't you ever just want to stop? Get out of the damn car... settle down and live something approaching a normal life?”_

Scully snapped back to reality, wishing that she and Mulder would still get a chance at that normal life. But was it too much to hope for? Would the suffering ever end? She gasped softly, tangling her fingers in Mulder’s thick brown hair, as she felt the tears begin to fall. Mulder lifted his head up, as he heard Scully’s soft sobs echoing in the room.

“Hey— “Mulder made his way back up Scully’s body to her face. “Is it not helping?”

Scully wiped her cheeks with the backs of her hands and shook her head. “It’s not that. It’s---I---“Scully couldn’t get the words out, so she grabbed Mulder’s length and pressed it to her center.

Mulder hesitated, eyeing Scully in confusion. But after a moment, Mulder slowly entered her, as her walls closed in around him.

“Don’t hold back.” Scully whispered, as she thrust her hips up into Mulder’s.

Mulder softly moaned as he began to thrust into Scully’s trembling body. He couldn’t tell if she was even enjoying it at first, until her face began to crinkle up like it always did when she was aroused.

All Mulder could think about was that first day that he met Scully. The moment that petite little redhead walked through that door, he knew he was in trouble.

_"Sorry, nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." Mulder had shouted out as he heard footsteps approaching._

_Scully knocked and opened the door, looking around, before walking up to Mulder. Mulder sat at his desk, looking through some slides, as he looked up at Scully._

" _Agent Mulder, I'm Dana Scully. I've been assigned to work with you."_

_He reached out to shake the young woman's hand. "Oh, isn't it nice to be suddenly so highly regarded?" He replied sarcastically. "So, who did you tick off to get stuck with this detail, Scully?"_

_Scully tilted her head slightly. "Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you." She eyed him. "I've heard a lot about you."_

" _Oh really? I was under the impression that you were sent to spy on me." Mulder replied, dryly._

" _If you have any doubt about my qualifications or credentials, th— "_

_He stood up, retrieving a paper from his desk. "You're a medical doctor, you teach at the academy. You did your undergraduate degree in Physics." He removed his glasses, as he looked down at the paper. "Einstein's Twin Paradox, A New Interpretation. Dana Scully Senior Thesis—now that's a credential, rewriting Einstein." He smirked._

" _Did you bother to read it?" Scully eyed him intensely._

" _I did. I liked it." He loaded up the projector. "It's just that in most of my work, the law of physics rarely seems to apply." He then walked past Scully, turning off the lights, as Scully glared at him._

Mulder blinked away the memory and looked down at Scully. “It’s just you and me.” Mulder whispered into Scully’s ear, as he sped up a bit.

Scully whimpered, as she wrapped her legs around Mulder’s waist, her heels digging into the backs of his knees.

“Faster. Harder, Mulder.” Scully breathed heavily, as she pressed her forehead against his.

Mulder obeyed Scully’s request, as he reached a hand down in-between them to rub her little bundle of nerves. “My Scully.” Mulder bit his lip, as his eyes filled with tears.

“My Mulder.” Scully’s lip quivered, as they both clung to each other.

The tingling sensation stayed at the very edge for what seemed like forever, until it finally rippled through Scully. She almost thought it wouldn’t come, that she wouldn’t come. And it worried her that Mulder was still pumping into her for a good minute after, until he finally went over the edge as well.

And that was when they both heard it…the sound of gas filling the room from the ceiling.

“NO! NO NO NO NO NO.” Mulder cried out, grabbing Scully’s face and pulling her into an emotional kiss.

Scully sobbed against Mulder’s mouth, as she clutched his waist. “Mulder— “

“Please don’t separate us!” Mulder shouted, as everything began to look fuzzy around the edges.

Mulder and Scully curled up against each other as they both quickly slipped into unconsciousness.

 

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

**A/N: I cut it off here because I find more inspiration when I post in segments daily and get some reviews in between. I was originally going to post everything all at once and completely finished like the first story, but I can’t seem to finish it. I need my faithful readers to review and let me know if I should keep going with it! I’m expecting it to be at least twice the length it is now when it is finished, if not longer. REVIEWS are highly appreciated, so that I can finish quicker and die happy! ;)** **J**


	5. It's Only the Beginning of the End

**A/N: All the PM’s I received are great, but REVIEWS give me the inspiration needed to continue and give it my all! I like to know that people like the story and that they want me to continue. ;)**

**DAY ONE**

Drip. Drip. Drip.

Scully opened her eyes, only to find herself surrounded by complete darkness.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

“Mulder?” Scully whispered, hoping that if she said his name, that he would appear right next to her.

Instead, all she heard was ‘drip, drip, drip’. A leaky faucet, maybe? No…it sounded more like a leak in the ceiling, she thought to herself.

Scully tried to move, and groaned, when she felt the restraints on her wrists and ankles. She was laying on her back, against something smooth and cold.  A table, maybe?

“Rex!” Scully croaked, running her tongue over her dry lips.

Her voice did not echo like it did in the last room.

“Please, where am I?” Her voice trembled.

Scully swallowed hard when she heard a door open. Just a faint light peered through the doorway, along with a tall shadow. The door closed, letting in the darkness once again. The sound of light footsteps could be heard, coming closer and closer.

“Hello?”

Scully tensed when she felt hot breath on her face for a second, and then it was gone.

“Rex? Where’s Mulder!” Scully’s voice was thick with desperation, but she did not receive an answer.

Instead, the sound of a chain being pulled appeared above her, and a dim light filled the room. Scully looked up at the light bulb swaying back and forth, as her eyes adjusted to the sudden light. Her breath caught in her throat when Rex’s body hovered over her again. She was definitely on a table.

“Where’s Mulder?” Scully’s lip quivered, as she stared into the eyes of the devil himself.

“What, no hello?” Rex cackled.

Scully looked down at her body, noticing that her under garments had been put back on her body. Rex noticed the question in her eyes, and answered before it could be asked out loud.

“I can concentrate better when I don’t have certain…distractions.” Rex answered, circling the metallic table once. “And your little boyfriend is alive…for now. He and I have already had a nice visit.” He cackled again.

“You promised you wouldn’t separate us.” Scully’s voice was low and firm.

“NO!” Rex growled, and then paused to calm himself down, before continuing. “I promised I wouldn’t separate you if you finished, and made it look good. And I didn’t want to see two people ‘making love’. You two are pathetic.” Rex hissed, clenching his jaw.

“What are you going to do?” Scully asked, not wanting to even hear the answer.

“Make you suffer.” Rex answered, as he walked out of Scully’s sight.

Scully’s heart pounded in her ears, as she heard Rex rummaging through stuff on a table.

“Don’t worry, you two will be reunited again soon.” Rex shouted over his shoulder, laughing.

Rex walked back over to Scully and hovered over her again. “This is going to be really fun. I have a whole list of party ideas for you and your partner. Happy tripping!” Rex grinned, as he lifted up a syringe and inserted it into Scully’s neck.

“What the hell did you give me!” Scully hissed, wincing.

“I’m just dying to see if you have a wild imagination hidden in that cool exterior of yours. Your partner sure does.” Rex howled with laughter, as he walked back out of Scully’s sight.

Scully didn’t feel anything at first. She was half expecting it to be another sedative of some sort, as her vision got a little blurry. But she began to feel a little paranoid, as she watched Rex screw in a red light bulb and insert a CD into a CD player in the corner. Scully licked her lips, as Rex grinned at her.

“Mr. Mulder didn’t really like the music, but maybe you will!” Rex flipped on the CD player, as the room filled with very loud music.

Scully grimaced, as the loud music danced around the room through the speakers hanging in each corner. She watched Rex bow to her and leave the room, as she looked up at the red light bulb. The music seemed to get louder and louder, as she quickly began to realize that Rex had given her a hallucinogen of some sorts. A very strong one.

XxXxX

Mulder’s cries came from deep within his chest, like rabid animal sounds that twisted into raspy moans by the time they left his cracking lips. Eventually, his screams of terror died down to soft whimpering after about an hour or so of horrific hallucinations of all sorts. It was like all of his fears were brought to the surface, as that loud boisterous music blared all around him. Eventually the music faded and the red light turned off, as if it were set on a timer. At one point, he had wished that he wasn’t strapped to a table, so that he could just put himself out of his misery somehow. It was nothing like the hallucinogens that he had experimented with in high school. It was much worse than that.

Mulder had laid there, pulling so hard at his restraints that he could feel where the metal had cut through his skin. After a while, he lost all sensation in his hands and feet, as he screamed his voice away.

It was pure hell…literally. Mulder had always had a phobia of fire, and the whole room seemed to be on fire. He had laid there, screaming and crying for the music to stop…begging for someone to put out the fire.

And then he had slipped into a dream like state. But it had seemed so real. He could literally feel the fire burning through his skin, and smell the burnt flesh, as he laid there in agony. And then a demonic looking creature spoke to him, but it sounded like Scully. As it crawled over his burning body, Scully’s voice hissed horrible things at him.

But now it was silent in the room…and dark. And Mulder was laying there sobbing, hoping that Scully was still alive, and that she was okay. He prayed to a God that he didn’t even believe in, and begged for Scully to be okay. He wondered if she could even handle what he just went through. He wondered what her biggest fears were…and what she was going to experience.

*Oh Scully*

Mulder struggled to keep his eyes open, as the exhaustion of the past 90 minutes washed over him. He could swear that he smelled burning flesh now. He could still see and hear everything in his mind. But he was so tired…and he was so hungry.

“Scuh---lee.” Mulder whimpered, as he wept himself into nothingness.

But the few minutes of peace were rudely ripped away from him, as he heard the door open.

“No.” Mulder croaked, licking his dry lips. “Please---“

Rex said nothing, as he walked up to Mulder and hovered over him.

Mulder looked up at him with desperation. “Where’s Scully?” He barely managed to get out.

“Ruby’s still having her little music party. She’ll be finished soon.” Rex answered simply, raising a syringe to Mulders neck.

“No…what is that? What is that!” Mulder spat, trying to turn his head, as the needle jabbed him.

“Adrenaline. I don’t want you sleeping on me. The fun has just begun.” Rex grinned, and began to walk away. “I’ll be back shortly!” He shouted over his shoulder, before slamming the door shut.

XxXxX

Scully felt a prick in her neck as she jolted awake. She had been so petrified from the music and the drugs that she had literally passed out three quarters of the way in, which had shocked Rex. Of course Rex was filming every little thing, and when he saw that Scully lost consciousness, even with the loud music and crazy hallucinations, he was not about to let her off the hook.

Scully gasped for air, as her heart began to pound in her chest. She was so tired, but whatever Rex had injected her with was keeping her wide awake.

“Wake up, Ruby!” Rex hissed.

And the next thing she knew, Rex was undoing her straps and lifting her weak body off of the table. She contemplated on fighting him off and running, but she was just too weak, so she remained flaccid, as he half dragged her out of the room.

“Where’s Mulder?” Scully slurred, trying to memorize her surroundings, but it was too dark.

“You’ll see him soon, Ruby. But I have more plans for you first.” Rex hooted, tossing her into a very small dark room.

Rex dragged Scully across the cement floor and placed some shackles on one of her ankles. Before Scully could even say anything else, Rex had slammed the door shut and locked it. And she was left alone in the darkness, once again. But this time she couldn’t sleep. The adrenaline was pumping through her veins now. Adrenaline…of course! Rex gave her adrenaline to keep her awake. Sleep deprivation torture. He was going to mess with her head, maybe even brain wash her. But it wouldn’t work, she thought to herself.

And then Scully thought about Mulder.

*Oh Mulder*

Scully curled up in the dark, desperately trying to shake off the lingering effects of one drug mixed with another. She felt like her mind was looping in 2D constantly. Oh God, why wasn’t it stopping now? It should be stopping now! She guessed that he had overdosed her, considering she was much smaller than Mulder.

Scully clawed at her scalp, rocking back and forth.

“Muuulderrr.” She groaned.

XxXxX

**DAY TWO**

Mulder sat shackled in the corner of a very dark drafty room, so dark that he could not see his hands in front of his face. It was similar to the mirror room, and he fathomed that he had been sitting there for at least 24 hours, and that he and Scully had been held captive at least 48 hours, if not longer. He swore that he had never felt so hungry and exhausted in his life. But it wasn’t his own well-being that he was afraid for. He had not seen Scully in at least a day…barely even Rex. Rex, of course, came in every 6 hours to pump Mulder’s veins with more adrenaline, to assure that he wouldn’t fall asleep. His whole body ached…mainly from the blows from Rex’s fists and feet when Mulder made nasty remarks to him to piss him off. His wrists and ankles had already scabbed over from resisting the restraints…and at this point, it began to itch along with a dull throbbing sensation. He hadn’t eaten or slept in at least 48 hours, maybe more. And the gnawing uneasy feeling in his stomach was growing in intensity, as he thought about Scully. Was she alone in a dark room too? Was Rex hurting her…touching her? *Oh God* He couldn’t even think about Scully screaming and crying underneath Rex’s revolting body, as he ran his grimy hands all over places that only Mulder should touch. He was so scared for her. His high pitched screams lasted for half a day, as he spat out obscenities into the darkness. He knew Rex was filming everything, and that he would hear everything. But after several hours, Mulder lost the ability and the strength to even sit up straight.

Just then, Mulder heard footsteps, along with Rex’s voice, as he fumbled with the key. Mulder turned his head towards the steel door, praying that Scully would be with him. And she was, dangling over Rex’s shoulder, as he tossed her into the dark room.

“Put that shackle on Ruby’s ankle.” Rex ordered.

Mulder sat up, blinking at the tall dark figure before him.

“NOW!” Rex hissed, throwing Scully’s limp body into Mulder’s arms.

Mulder swallowed hard and obeyed, as he felt around in the dark room for the chain. When he finally found it, he took a moment to stroke Scully’s foot, as he clasped it into place. She was freezing and trembling…but she didn’t speak or even acknowledge Mulder. She just stared at him in a daze…and that worried him.

“Did you fucking touch her?!” Mulder growled, wrapping his arm around Scully’s bare shoulder.

“I’m afraid she’s not in very good shape, which is a fucking shame. I was planning to screw her senseless…but she didn’t even fight back. How the hell am I supposed to work with a lifeless whore? I just gave her another shot, so I expect you to talk some sense into her…or I swear I’ll fucking separate you two again.” Rex barked, before slamming the door shut.

Mulder pulled Scully into a tight embrace, stroking her hair. “Oh Scully---Dana---Did he hurt you? I’m so relieved to see you. Oh baby…please say something.” Mulder wept into Scully’s sweat drenched hair.

Scully was dripping in cold sweats and staring at Mulder with a blank expression on her face. Mulder cupped his hands around her face and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

Scully suddenly clawed at his face, jerking her face away from his hands. “NO! Don’t touch me! Don’t fucking touch me!” She screeched, delivering blow after blow to Mulder’s chest with her fists. But she was so weak that it barely phased him.

“Scully---shhhh---It’s Mulder! It’s Fox. I’m right here.” Mulder replied soothingly, while he firmly grabbed Scully’s shoulder with one hand, and tangled his long fingers in her hair with the other.

Scully thrashed about for a good thirty seconds, until it finally registered that Mulder was really sitting in front of her, alive.

“You---you’re real?” Scully sniveled, as she ran the tips of her fingers along Mulder’s big nose, his clenched jaw, his full pouty lips, and his thick brown hair. “Oh my god. Oh Mulder!” She collapsed against Mulder, as she let out an unfathomable guttural sob, wrapping her arms around Mulders neck, and fervently pecking his whole face with her lips.

Just then the room was filled with the brightest light they had ever seen, as they both cried out in agony. It was so bright that it took Mulder a good minute or two to finally make out the minuscule frail silhouette of Scully in his arms.

When Mulder’s eyes finally adjusted, he stared at Scully with his mouth agape. “Scully— “He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. “Scully…you’re bleeding from your ears. And you don’t look so good.”

Scully struggled to focus as she clutched Mulder’s hands. “Yeah, something’s wrong Fox. I think he gave me the same dose as you, which is too strong for me. I’m so tired Mulder, but my heart is pounding in my chest.” Scully slurred. “Mulder…I think he’s trying to brain wash us…to make us into his little puppets.” Scully paused, as her whole body jerked and shuddered.

Mulder knew that he definitely wasn’t feeling or looking as bad as Scully, granted he felt like shit. And the intense feeling of impending doom crept up on him again, as he felt Scully’s body go limp in his arms.

“Scully?” Mulder looked down at her, to see her eyes rolling in the back of her head and her lips turning blue. “Oh my god, no! Scully!” Mulder carefully laid her on the floor and checked for a pulse…and there wasn’t one.

“You son of a bitch!” Mulder hissed at the mirror. “You fucking overdosed her!” Mulder’s body quaked with rage and fear, as he began to perform CPR on Scully’s lifeless body. “Come on Scully! BREATHE!”

**Continued in Chapter 6…**

**A/N: Not my favorite chapter, but I had to get through this part to move forward. I gave myself a limit on the physical torture, and I also didn’t want to drag it out too much…or make it too short. But I do have more ideas for other parts of the plot, and for a tiny bit more torture. This was a rushed chapter…but I’m already half way through the next one, so keep your eyes peeled. _REVIEWS!_ I’ve noticed that I get more feedback on _Archiveofourown_ more than on _fanfiction_ lately. Hmmm. Pretty please send me love! I usually don’t ever beg…but it makes me feel appreciated when I get comments. It only takes a minute! :D xoxo**


	6. Electricity

**A/N: OMG thank you for all of the great reviews! I really appreciate it and am glad that people like it so far. Sorry it took like over a week for me to write and post this! (that’s the longest it ever has for me) Had school, was sick, and I have a three-year-old to take care of, on top of part-time housekeeping and tutoring. Anyways, thanks for your patience!**

**P.S. One of my high school classmates was killed a few days ago, so this chapter is dedicated to you baby girl. RIP Vonnie.**

**Continued…**

“You son of a bitch!” Mulder hissed at the mirror. “You fucking overdosed her!” Mulder’s body quaked with rage and fear, as he began to perform CPR on Scully’s lifeless body. “Come on Scully! BREATHE!”

One, two, three, four, five----everything went blurry, as Mulder gave Scully chest compressions and breathed into her mouth in a continuous steady rhythm. It was the longest minute of his life, as he tried to poor his own life into the inert body underneath him.

“Come on, baby. Don’t you leave me!”

One, two, three, four, five----he always stopped counting at five…and then he would start counting again. Five was his favorite number. Five was the amount of years that it took him to realize he loved Scully…unfortunately. Five seconds was the amount of time he always gave himself to cool down after a fight with Scully. Five months had passed since he and Scully first made love.

Mulder had counted to five twelve times before Scully began choking in air beneath him.

“Scully----Dana---breathe. That’s it----breathe.” He said, stroking her hair.

After Scully had deeply inhaled and exhaled several times, Mulder glared at the mirror, imagining himself looking directly into Rex’s dark eyes. And what Mulder didn’t know, was that he really was looking into Rex’s eyes.

“Mmmmulder.” Scully whimpered weakly.

“I’m here my love----I’m here.” Mulder looked down at Scully, rocking her in his arms.

Mulder briefly looked around the room, realizing that it ‘was’ the mirror room. The same room Rex made them make love in.

“Well---“Came a loud voice from the intercom. “That was a close call---ay?” Rex snickered.

“You will not get away with this!” Mulder snarled, pulling Scully closer to him.

Rex only laughed at Mulder’s words, as Scully shivered and became more alert.

“Mulder---“Scully tried to pull herself up into a sitting position against Mulder’s chest.

Mulder held Scully upright with his hands, as he kissed the top of her head. “I’m here. I almost lost you. I almost---“He swallowed the large lump in his throat.

Scully stared up at Mulder’s watery hazel eyes, as she clung to his bare chest. They both embraced each other so tight that they could almost meld into one. Mulder kissed every inch of Scully’s face, until his mouth finally covered hers.

“That’s enough!” Rex’s voice resonated through the bright drafty room again.

Scully was so exhausted from everything that Rex had put them through, that death was starting to look very welcoming to her. She wanted to give up, to stop fighting. But when she looked up at Mulder, she knew she couldn’t. He needed her, and she needed him. She had no idea if this nightmare would ever end with a positive outcome. She had thought that her rape was the worst thing that could happen to them, but she was wrong…so very wrong. And if she ever lived through this, she wasn’t sure she could ever fully recover.

“If you think we are going to give you another little peep show just so you can separate us again, you are very wrong!” Mulder bellowed, as the veins in his forehead pulsated with rage.

Rex laughed. “Oh…no, no. I have other ideas for the two of you. Do you like games, Agent Mulder?”

Mulder said nothing, as he scowled at the mirror.

“What about you, Agent Scully?”

Scully looked up at Mulder and then back at the mirror, furrowing her eyebrows.

Rex sighed. “Well, no matter. We are going to have a little fun…and you two are going to do exactly what I say. I’m sure you both already know what the consequences will be, if you choose to disobey.”

“If you want to kill us, why prolong it? Why not just do it now? Save yourself the trouble.” Scully’s voice and face were emotionless, which worried Mulder. He couldn’t help but wonder if she was giving up, surrendering herself to the darkness.

“Scully— “Mulder shot Scully a worried look, but she did not return the stare.

“I spent a lot of time and effort in creating this room, and planning everything. So you see, Agent Scully…it’s not so much troublesome, but more rewarding. I like to be the cat.” Rex’s voice was low and husky.

Mulder clenched his jaw and balled his hands into tight fists, as he watched Scully weakly pull herself up onto her feet and make her way over to the mirror. Once she was a foot away from it, she slowly raised her hand and placed it onto her reflection. Her face was still emotionless, as she calmly inhaled and exhaled.

*Come on Scully, stay with me! Don’t give in. Don’t give up! * Mulder thought to himself.

“Are you ready, Agent Scully?” Rex smiled from the other side of the mirror.

Mulder pulled himself onto his feet also, and took a step towards Scully, as he reached out to her. “Scully— “He warned.

Scully kept her back turned to Mulder, but stared at his reflection in the mirror. Her eyes were icy blue and solemn, and her lips pursed. Mulder’s gaze penetrated hers, as he inhaled and exhaled shaky breaths.

A seemingly long fifteen seconds of silence passed, before Rex spoke up again. “If you do what I say, maybe I’ll just feed you…and keep you alive a little longer.”

“What makes you think we want to live like this? To share our last moments in hell?” Scully spoke up bitterly.

Oh God, Mulder thought to himself. Scully really is giving up. She’s trying to get herself killed. This was not the strong Scully Mulder knew. She was obviously not thinking clearly right now. Of course she wasn’t. She had experienced more trauma in the last two days, than her battle with cancer or her abduction. And it was breaking Mulder’s heart to see her so vulnerable.

“Because that would be the easy way out, Dana.” Rex snickered.

Scully shivered at the use of her first name on Rex’s lips. She hated it. She would rather be called Ruby, than to have this maniac calling her by her real name. She was only ever called ‘Dana’ by her family, and occasionally by Mulder, which was always an intimate gesture. And having her name come out of Rex’s mouth made her want to change her name completely. Now her name would forever be tainted.

Rex laughed. “Let the games begin, shall we?”

“Hell no!” Mulder furiously pointed at the mirror.

“You two are going to do what I say, or there will be consequences.” Rex stated firmly.

Mulder and Scully said nothing more, as they anxiously glanced at each other.

“Now, where was I? Oh…yes. It’s a very simple game, really. I am going to ask you a series of questions about each other, and if you don’t know the answer, I will send electricity into your body through the shackles on your feet. I will be honest, it’s not a pleasant feeling, and your body will slowly cook with each wrong answer. So I hope you two know as much about each other as you think you do.” Rex chuckled.

 Mulder couldn’t help but get the distinct impression that Rex was maybe trying to get him and Scully against each other. As if a wrong answer will make them think differently about each other’s close relationship. That was really the only reason Mulder could think of as to why Rex wanted them to answer questions about each other. Was he actually trying to brain wash them, like Scully had said?

“How will you know if the questions are right or wrong?” Mulder chided incredulously.

“I’ve done my research and I have connections, FBI man. I’m sure Miss Scully will not lie to you, or you to her. Or I could be wrong. I guess we will just have to find out!” Rex guffawed.

Mulder and Scully glanced at each other apprehensively again, only speaking with their eyes.

“So, ladies first!” Rex bellowed with fervor, and then cleared his throat. “We will start out simple. Miss Dana Katherine Scully…What is…Fox’s favorite snack?”

Scully ran her tongue over her cracked lips and sighed. “You have got to be kidding me.”

“Answer the question, Miss Scully.” Rex’s voice was low and firm.

Scully swallowed and looked back at Mulder, who was intensely eyeing her. “Sunflower seeds.”

Mulder closed his eyes and sighed in relief.

“Correct!” Rex’s voice echoed the room again. “Mr. Mulder…what is…Dana’s nickname from her father?”

Scully sucked in a sharp breath and looked at Mulder. Did he know this? She was sure that she had told him this before. But how did Rex know this?

Mulder ran a hand through his hair and sighed. He knew this. Scully had told him this on more than one occasion. Star…star…” Starbuck.”

It was Scully’s turn to close her eyes and sigh in relief.

Mulder took a step forward and grabbed Scully’s hand.

“Correct!” Rex chuckled. “Now…on to the harder stuff. Miss Scully…how many times has Fox been married?”

Dammit! Mulder hadn’t told Scully that---

“Once.” Scully answered.

Mulder groaned, which caused Scully to look back at him in confusion.

“Wrong!” Rex cackled.

“What? No! No…Mulder was married to Diana.” Scully shook her head, eyeing Mulder.

“Scully— “Mulder scrubbed his face with his hand.

“Mr. Mulder was married twice Miss Scully.” Rex hooted in satisfaction.

“Mulder?” Scully furrowed her eyebrows.

“I---I was young and stupid. It was right after high school, and I made a mistake. It didn’t last long.” Mulder shook his head.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Scully shook her head as well.

“Because we got an annulment after a week. It---It technically wasn’t even a marriage. It was during my heavy drinking phase…a long time ago.” Mulder bowed his head.

“So sorry Miss Scully! Looks like you lost that one!”

“No! Please! She didn’t know! I never told her. It shouldn’t count!” Mulder charged at the mirror and slammed his hand up against it.

Rex sighed. “Alright…alright. I’ll let that one go.”

There was a moment of anxious silence, before Rex spoke up again. “Alright…Mr. Mulder…what is Dana’s nickname at work?”

Mulder winced. “Ice Queen.” He mumbled.

“What was that, Mr. Mulder? I couldn’t hear you.”

Mulder sighed. “Ice Queen.”

Scully flinched at the nick name. She hated that people called her that.

“Correct!”

Another moment of tense silence passed.

“Miss Scully…I’ll make this one easy as well. What is Mulder’s nickname at work?”

“Spooky Mulder.” Scully sighed.

“Correct! I have to say…I’m really impressed with both of you. But, we haven’t even reached the hard stuff yet.” Rex paused for a moment. “Mr. Mulder…is Agent Scully happy with her job?”

Mulder furrowed his brows and looked at Scully. Why the hell would Rex ask something like that? Mulder was pretty sure that Scully was happy with their work. She never complained anymore…so she had to be happy…right?

Mulder swallowed nervously. “I think so— “

“You think so? I need a yes or no, Mr. Mulder.”

“Y-Yes.”

“Wrong!” Rex cackled.

Mulder clenched his jaw and looked at Scully, who was avoiding eye contact and breathing heavily.

“Scully?”

“He’s lying.” Scully shook her head.

“Am I?” Rex’s voice was low and husky.

There was another moment of silence, until the sound of Scully’s voice filled the room from the intercom.

_“I don’t know mom. I just don’t know what to tell him. Things---things are starting to get out of control. We aren’t even getting any X-Files anymore. I feel like---like it’s something that is always going to be just out of reach. Something that will never completely satisfy either of us. And---and I’m not sure it’s even worth it anymore.”_

The room filled with silence again, as Mulder looked at Scully in the mirror and rubbed his face.

“Mulder…I can explain. I—I was just having a bad day.” Scully turned towards Mulder.

Mulder swallowed and nodded, but said nothing. He knew he couldn’t be angry with her. She had gone through so much, and deep down he knew she wasn’t completely happy with their work. He knew she was sticking it out for him.

“I have to say…your job description is definitely out of the ordinary. Do you really hunt for aliens?” Rex hooted.

There was another moment of silence…until Mulder hit the floor, twitching and grimacing in pain as the electricity surged through him from bottom to top.

“Mulder!” Scully screamed, as she watched Mulder jerk around on the floor for a few seconds.

Then it stopped, and Scully leapt towards Mulder and knelt down.

Mulder deeply inhaled and exhaled, as he waited for the pain and muscle twitching to subside. “I’m okay.” He gasped and groaned.

Scully’s lip quivered as she wiped the sweat off of Mulder’s brow. “Mulder…I’m so sorry.”

Mulder groaned again and then weakly pulled himself up into a sitting position. “No Scully…I’m sorry. I should have realized— “

“Next question!” Rex interrupted loudly.

“No!” Mulder shouted at the mirror. “No more questions! You can shock me all you want. But Scully doesn’t deserve this.”

“I don’t think you want to test me Agent Mulder!” Rex hissed.

Mulder glared at the mirror. “You think I can’t handle a little pain? Go ahead. But don’t harm Scully.”

“I’ll say when we are finished!” Rex growled furiously.

Mulder was hit again with a surge of electricity, as he cried out.

“No! Stop! Please!” Scully pleaded, watching helplessly, until it stopped again.

Mulder curled up into a ball, gasping for breath. He could feel his skin blistering underneath the shackles on his ankle.

“Now…. next question.” Rex stated calmly. “Agent Scully…when did Fox lose his virginity?”

Scully eyed the mirror nervously. She couldn’t remember. Mulder had told her only once before…and she couldn’t remember. Oh god. 17 years old? Or was it 18?

“I’m waiting, Agent Scully.”

“I—I don’t remember.” Scully shook her head and then held her breath.

“NO!” Mulder shouted, as he watched Scully hit the floor. “Please stop!”

Scully whimpered and convulsed on the floor in agony for a few seconds.

Mulder struggled to his feet enraged. “You son of a bitch!”

But before he could make it over to Scully, he was hit with another surge of electricity. And this time he felt everything going dark around him as he hit the floor.

“M-Mulder.” Scully moaned, trying to scoot herself closer to an unconscious Mulder.

Just then the hidden door on the side of the mirror opened up and Rex stepped in with a knife in one hand and a syringe in the other.

“No…please. I—I need to make sure he’s okay.” Scully pleaded, scooting back as Rex approached her.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: The next chapter will have more substance, and I am hoping that it won’t take as long for it to be written and posted. I now have a full page of bulleted ideas that I would like to add to this story, so we will see which ones make the cut! And don’t forget, decent stories cannot be rushed. ;)**

**P.S. I have tomorrow off from everything to write, and more free time this week to make the next chapter better!**

 


	7. I Win

**A/N: I posted chapter 6 and chapter 7 very close together in dates, so make sure you’ve read chapter 6 first! There was a lot less struggle with writing this chapter. Whew.**

**AN HOUR LATER: THE BEGINNING OF DAY THREE**

Mulder woke to an intense throbbing in his head, as he struggled to open his eyes. It took him a moment to realize where he was, as he struggled to adjust his eyes to the darkness. Wincing, he quickly discovered that the chain was now shorter around his ankle, and that he could hardly move a few feet in either direction. Why was it dark again? Was he still in the mirror room? Fuck. Where was Scully?

“Scully?” Mulder groaned, sitting up.

Silence.

“Scully!” Mulder raised his voice, feeling around the floor for any sign of a body close to him.

Nothing.

“Rex! Where’s Scully! God dammit…answer me!” Mulder pulled at the chain, instantly regretting it as it dug into his burned flesh.

Several minutes passed, as Mulder kept screaming at the top of his lungs. And after his voice began to weaken, he heard the door open. But the lights remained off, as he listened to the sounds of something dragging and a chain hitting the floor. Then the footsteps got further away, and the door closed.

Mulder held his breath, as he listened for any signs of someone else in the room. “Scully?”

Just then the room filled with light, and Mulder’s eyes caught sight of a curled up body in the farthest corner of the room. Scully was hunched up against the wall, staring at an imaginary object in front of her.

“Scully…hey---“

Something was wrong. Mulder got up on his knees and waved his arms in front of him.

“Scully…Dana…look at me.”

But Scully did not acknowledge Mulder’s presence, as she stared straight ahead.

“Scully! What’s wrong? What did he do to you?” Mulder swallowed nervously.

A few minutes passed, as Mulder kept trying to desperately get Scully’s attention. But she gazed past him in a daze with a weird expression on her face.

“What did you give her!” Mulder growled at the mirror.

But Rex’s voice did not fill the room.

Then Scully slowly turned her head and eyed Mulder. But what he saw in her eyes scared him. It was as if all of the life was drained from her. She stared at him coldly for a moment, until the corners of her mouth curled upwards into an eerie smirk.

“Scully?”

Mulder flinched as Scully began to laugh hysterically for a long moment, and then she quieted again. What the hell did Rex give her? Why was she acting like this?

“Scully…listen to me. I think you’ve been drugged. I know you’re not yourself right now.” Mulder’s face was full of pain, as his voice trembled slightly.

Scully slowly licked her lips and tilted her head to the side. “Everything is…so…clear now.”

“What?” Mulder furrowed his brows in confusion.

Scully eyed Mulder intensely and titled her head back slightly. “You didn’t really want to marry me.” She answered calmly.

“Huh?” Mulder blinked.

“It’s never gonna happen…is it?” Scully shook her head.

“Of course it is, Scully.” Mulder answered softly.

 “Don’t lie to me!” Scully’s sudden outburst startled Mulder.

“Scully…your thoughts are really distorted right now from the drugs.” Mulder explained gently.

Scully shook her head forcefully. “No. I finally understand. You just feel sorry for me.” She broke eye contact.

“That is not true, Scully…and you know it. I love you.” Mulder reassured her. He knew that he had to be careful with what he said, or Scully could possibly try to hurt herself in this state of mind.

Scully huffed out a sarcastic laugh and pulled her knees up to her chest.

“Scully…once the drugs fade, you will start to see things clearly again.” Mulder looked at her with sad eyes.

“Was I at least a good fuck?” Scully stared off into the distant.

“What? Scully…this is not you talking.” Mulder shook his head.

“Was I not raunchy enough for you?”

“Scully---“

“I bet you wish you wouldn’t have given up those tapes now.” Scully made eye contact and stared at Mulder with a detached expression on her face.

“Scully, stop.”

“Do you think I enjoyed what Robert did to me?” Scully let go of her legs and sat up straight.

“Don’t---“Mulder’s eyes filled with tears.

“Do you think I want it to happen again?” Scully snapped.

Mulder swallowed the lump in his throat and chewed on his bottom lip. “Dana— “His voice trailed off.

Scully huffed out another sarcastic laugh and quieted for a few minutes.

Mulder wasn’t sure if the drugs were starting to wear off, but he could tell that Scully’s eyes were slowly beginning to soften, as they both sat there in tense silence.

“Scully---“Mulder finally spoke up again, trying to use his words wisely.

Scully looked up at Mulder and sighed. “Maybe I secretly want this. Maybe I want to suffer.”

“You don’t mean that.” Mulder shook his head. His heart was breaking into a million pieces seeing her like this.

“Maybe I do.” Scully blinked.

“Scully…please…you haven’t slept, eaten, or drank anything for a few days now…I’m guessing. You have been through some terrible things, and your mind is not clear right now.” Mulder tried to speak as gently as possible.

“Rex!” Scully suddenly shouted, looking at the mirror.

“Scully, what are you doing?” Mulder’s eye widened.

“I want him in here.” Scully stated coldly. “Rex!” Scully turned her body away from Mulder.

“Scully…listen to me---“Mulder pleaded.

“I give up. Do what you want with me. I will not struggle anymore. I will do whatever you say.” Scully talked to the mirror.

Mulder felt his chest tighten. What the hell was Scully doing? It’s just the drugs…It’s just the drugs, he repeated to himself in his head.

The door suddenly opened, and Rex slowly walked into the room with a devilish grin on his face. He looked at Mulder and then at Scully with satisfaction written all over his face.

It was suddenly very clear to Mulder what Rex was doing. He wasn’t going to kill Scully. He was going to brain wash her and have her serve him as his little puppet until she slowly disintegrated into madness. Oh god.

“Well, well.” Rex chuckled, folding his arms. “I’m very happy to hear you say that, Ruby.” Rex let out a low hum.

“You stay away from her!” Mulder growled.

Rex turned to Mulder and cackled. “I don’t think you have any control over your little girly anymore, Mr. Mulder. She’s mine now.”

Scully slowly pulled herself to her feet and motioned for Rex to come closer.

“Scully…don’t do this!” Mulder’s lip quivered, as he also pulled himself to his feet, completely forgetting about the blistering pain in his foot.

Rex stepped closer, until he was a mere few inches away from Scully. “You’re not going to struggle, are you Ruby?”

Scully shook her head and eyed Rex with a blank expression on her face.

“Good girl.” Rex grinned.

“Scully— “Mulder could feel the hot wet tears on his face now.

Rex slowly lifted up his hand and stroked Scully’s cheek with the back of it.

“Scully, listen to me! You don’t want to do this. Rex is trying to brain wash you. You don’t want this.” Mulder pleaded, but he was afraid that he might have already lost Scully…his Scully.

Rex snickered and wrapped his arms around Scully’s waist, as she grabbed his shoulders and slowly ran her hands down his back.

Mulder locked eyes with Scully when Rex hunched over, and shook his head with desperation.

Scully chewed on her bottom lip and pulled Rex against her, as he groaned with satisfaction. “I’m sorry, Mulder.” Scully replied flatly, as Rex buried his face into her neck.

The seconds passed in slow motion, as Mulder grimaced in disgust. But then something caught his eye, as Scully’s hand slowly traveled down Rex’s waist and lightly rested over his pants pocket. What was she doing? He tried to make eye contact with her again, but Rex’s tall form was hovering over her.

Mulder held his breath, as he waited, hoping that Scully would come to her senses and stop it. But another minute passed, as Rex became friskier with his hands and cupped Scully’s breast, as she sucked in a sharp breath.

And then Mulder heard it…the sound of Rex groaning in pain, as he slowly stumbled backwards. And once Mulder got a good view, he could see Rex’s pocket knife jammed in his stomach, as Rex fell to his knees and looked up at Scully in shock.

“You sick son of a bitch.” Scully hissed, looking down at Rex in disgust.

Mulder felt a big wave of relief wash over him, as he stared at Scully, and she stared back. She wasn’t gone. She was still here. She was still his Scully.

“Oh my god, Scully. You scared me for a moment.” Mulder sighed in relief.

Scully smiled thinly and waited for Rex to completely fall to the floor, as his groans subsided and he seemed to have lost consciousness from the loss of blood. She slowly reached over and dug her hands in Rex’s pockets.

“Be careful, Scully.” Mulder warned, eyeing Rex’s lifeless body.

Scully fished out a pair of keys and unlocked her shackles. Once she was free, she stepped over Rex’s body and bent down to free Mulder.

Mulder pulled Scully into a tight embrace and buried his face into her hair. “I thought I lost you. I thought you were gone.” He whimpered.

“I’m right here, Mulder. I’m right here.” Scully’s eyes filled with tears, as she put the key into the lock with trembling hands.

But then she stopped, and looked up at Mulder in confusion, as her mouth dropped open.

“What is it?” Mulder furrowed his brows and looked down at the shackles.

Scully gasped and slumped forward, and then Mulder saw the knife in Scully’s back, as Rex pulled his hand away and snickered.

“I win.” Rex hissed.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: Don’t worry…I have more plans for this story. I know this was a shorter chapter…but in my defense, I posted two chapters in one day. The recovery part is always my best work…and I didn’t want to overdo the torture. The aftermath can be just as dramatic. What do you think is going to happen after this? Reviews are greatly appreciated! :D**


	8. Mute

**A/N: I’d say I’m sorry for the dramatic cliffhanger…but I’m not. ;)**

**P.S. Ghosts by Banners fits well.**

**Continued…**

“Sir, you need to stay in here right now.” The nurse firmly stated, as she gently pushed Mulder back onto the hospital bed.

“No---no! I need to see her. I need to be with her!” Mulder shouted, desperately trying to get off the bed.

“You will get to see her soon. But you need to be treated also Mr. Mulder. She’s in good hands, I promise.” The older nurse explained softly.

Mulder shook his head forcefully and chewed on his bottom lip. “Please. You have no idea what we’ve been through the past three days. You need to let me be with her. I’m her partner and---and her fiancé.” He pleaded, as his eyes filled with tears. Technically, it was partly true.

The nurse heavily sighed and thought it over for a long moment. “Okay---okay. But you need to promise me that you will stay out of the way and let us treat you also.”

Mulder nodded with sad eyes and ran a trembling hand through his greasy hair.

The nurse guided Mulder down to where Scully was being hooked up to machines and having her wound cleaned and patched up, and pulled back the curtain so Mulder could see Scully from his bed.

Mulder sat on the side of the bed in a daze, as he watched the nurses work on Scully and himself. It was definitely bringing back bad memories of Scully’s abduction and cancer. Why the hell did Scully have to suffer so much? Why did something always have to go wrong, just as things were going right?

Scully was deathly pale, and had been unconscious for a good two hours now. But she was still alive, even with the large amount of blood she had lost. She looked fragile and dirty, which only made him love her even more. She was beautiful…no matter what. And he was not going to lose her…not like this. Not ever.

THEY WERE ALIVE. Both of them. Just two days ago they were positive that they were going to die. But Scully saved them both. She was almost raped again, just to save Mulder. And even though Mulder was still slightly concerned by Scully’s behavior earlier, and if it all really was an act, he couldn’t even think about that right now.

It still hadn’t really sunk in yet that Mulder had managed to escape that building and get Scully to a hospital. After Rex had stabbed Scully, Mulder had instantly lunged at him and punched that sonofabitch unconscious multiple times as hard as he could. He kept hitting him in the face until he was sure that he had killed him. But Rex was still alive also, in a coma. And he would rot in prison for the rest of his life if he ever woke up.

Mulder had wanted to finish that maniac off so bad…but he knew that it would be the lesser of punishments. Scully had been close to death herself and Mulder knew that he had to get her to a hospital. So he broke Rex’s jaw and nose, along with his own hand, and shackled him up.

It had taken Mulder a while to figure out how to get out of that eerie building with Scully in his weak arms, and to find the highway. A nice old couple had picked them up on the side of the road and had called the police for him. Mulder had then quickly called Skinner when he got to the hospital, and Skinner promised to take care of Rex and the building. Skinner hadn’t even suspected anything was wrong, being that it was Mulder and Scully’s vacation. Vacation…ha! He would never go on vacation ever again, and he was sure that Scully would agree with him. Besides, it was so overrated anyways.

And now Mulder was sitting in a hospital bed next to Scully, realizing that he smelled like manure, and hoping that Scully was going to be okay. Physically, he knew that she was going to be okay, because the doctor told him so. But emotionally and mentally was another story. Mulder wasn’t even sure how he was feeling at the moment. His psychology degree told him that he was still in shock and that it would all sink in later. And right now, all he could think about was Scully. He needed her to be okay.

*Please Scully…be okay. *

XxXxX

**SEVERAL HOURS LATER**

_Scully watched the life leave Mulder’s eyes, as she sobbed into his hair, clinging onto his limp body. And then Rex’s hands were on her, pulling her away from Mulder, and wrapping around her throat. And then he was on top of her, ripping at her bra and panties, as he cackled loudly. That should be his legal name…the cackler. A sound that made her cringe every time she heard it._

_Scully struggled to breathe, as the hot wet tears streamed down her face. She was now exposed and cold. So cold. So alone. My god Mulder…why did you have to leave me?_

_And as she looked to her side, Robert Fuller walked into the room and grinned down at her. And behind him walked in another identical man._

_“Ruby…have you met our other brothers?” Robert snickered._

_And then there were three of them, and four of them, and five of them. They all crowded around her and put their hands on her body as she screamed._

“NOOO!!!” Scully weakly croaked, as she woke up screaming and flailing her arms about in front of her face.

Mulder was at her side in a split second, grabbing her wrists with his good hand. “Scully…. hey…calm down. It’s okay. Shhh.”

Scully looked up at Mulder as if she didn’t recognize him for a second, but eventually calmed down as she observed her surroundings. The pain in her back hadn’t even hit her until she tried to move.

“Mulder.” Scully whimpered.

Mulder smiled thinly and brushed the wet hair out of Scully’s face. “I’m here. I’m okay. You’re okay. We’re both--okay.” His voice trembled with emotion.

Scully stared at Mulder for a long moment, pain written all over her face. “Where is he?” Her voice was low and full of bitterness.

“Skinner is taking care of it all…don’t worry.” Mulder reassured Scully, grabbing her hand.

Scully nodded in satisfaction, and Mulder lifted a cup of ice water with a straw up to her cracked lips.

Scully took a generous sip and furrowed her eyebrows. “Mulder…your hand.”

“Yeah…I broke it on that fucker’s face.” Mulder clenched his jaw in frustration.

Scully eyed Mulder intensely and rubbed the top of his good hand with her thumb. “How did we get out of there?”

“Let’s talk about that later, huh?” Mulder hung his head for a moment and Scully nodded.

“Come here.” Scully winced, weakly scooting over in the bed.

Mulder climbed into the bed and laid in an awkward position next to Scully, so that they were facing each other with hand in hand, and forehead against forehead.

“I’m so glad that you’re okay. You can’t ever leave me in this world alone. I need you.” Mulder whispered, closing his eyes.

“Oh Mulder.” Scully chewed on her bottom lip, desperately trying to hold back the tears.

And they both slowly drifted off to sleep, blocking out the world for a little while.

XxXxX

 

**48 HOURS LATER**

The pain meds, the constant rotation of doctors and nurses in and out, and the catching up of sleep made the past two days a lot easier to deal with, until now. Now, they were going home to a less safe environment, and refused to even be separated from each other for longer than a minute at a time. They ate nasty hospital food together, they slept together, and they even went to the bathroom together. They each took turns calming each other down after a nightmare or a random moment of anxiety. And it broke A.D. Walter Skinner’s heart. He had never seen Mulder and Scully rely on each other as much as they did now. It was like separating a pair of twins at birth just to weigh and measure them. They wanted to keep each other in plain sight at all times and even requested that a bigger bed be brought in so that they could sleep together. It pissed Skinner off to see the nurses complaining about it behind their backs. And he knew that even he himself could not completely understand why they were so panicked about it all. It wasn’t until that tragic event, that Skinner realized just how deep Mulder and Scully’s love for each other went.

Skinner sucked in a sharp breath and entered the hospital room with a duffle bag full clothes in one hand and a videotape in the other. He had gone from the hospital to Mulder and Scully’s apartment a couple times already, to get personal items and even to pick up food that was more edible than the gross hospital food.

Mulder and Scully both stood up as Skinner approached cautiously. Skinner cleared his throat and set the duffle bag down onto the end of the bed that they had been sitting on.

“I figured you two would need some clothes to go home in.” He avoided eye contact.

“Thank you for everything.” Mulder smiled thinly.

Skinner nodded and anxiously shuffled his feet from side to side, clutching onto the videotape dangling at his side.

“What is that?” Scully suspiciously eyed the tape.

Skinner sighed and held up the tape. “When we searched the building, we found this. It’s-----well, it has everything on it.” Skinner eyed Scully and then Mulder.

Mulder hung his head and Scully just blinked.

“I need to let you both know now that a few people on the board of directors have seen it, based on standard procedure. But it is being treated as strictly confidential and I am giving you the original, while a copy has been put on file and marked as classified. You can do whatever you want with it.” Skinner carefully explained.

“We don’t want it.” Scully pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

Skinner sighed. “I also need to tell you that it has footage on it from the past few months. It seems---“He paused for a moment to compose himself. “It seems…that Rex Fuller had been taping you both for a while now. I have viewed everything…and I just wanted to prepare you for the intimate nature of some of the footage.” Skinner bowed his head.

“Oh god.” Scully swallowed, collapsing on the bed.

Mulder closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly. “I see.”

Skinner lifted the tape up again awkwardly.

“Burn it.” Scully’s voice trembled.

“Agent Scully---“Skinner tried to reply.

Scully shot back up on her feet, wincing in pain. “You heard me. I don’t even want to touch it.” She spat.

“I— “Skinner stammered.

“You heard her.” Mulder warned.

Skinner heavily sighed and nodded. After a long moment of tense silence, Skinner spoke up again. “One more thing, before I go.” He paused to adjust his glasses. “I thought I would also update you on Rex’s condition---“

Mulder and Scully both held their breath, as they anxiously listened.

“He is still in a coma, and when---if he wakes up, I assure you that he will rot in prison for the rest of his life.” Skinner continued.

“Thank you.” Scully and Mulder said in unison.

Skinner nodded and silently left the room.

Mulder walked over to the other side of the bed and pulled Scully into his arms. They both still hadn’t let the situation fully sink in yet. And it would take some time before they got to that point, let alone past it.

“Let’s get dressed and go home.” Mulder said, kissing the top of Scully’s head.

XxXxX

Once they both got to the apartment, they noticed a note on the door. Mulder pulled it off and read it out loud.

“I had the locks changed, and a better security system added. The new set of keys are in the duffle bag in the front pocket. And I fed your cat. Skinner.” Mulder chuckled.

Scully smirked and dug in the duffle bag for the keys. “Ha…I’m surprised he didn’t install a tracking device in the bottom of our shoes.”

Mulder jokingly lifted up his shoe to check, as Scully unlocked the door. “None that I know of.”

Scully opened the door as buttons frolicked up to her, meowing loudly. “Hey kitty.” She bent down to pet the cat.

Mulder set the duffle bag down onto the couch and flipped on some lights. “Home sweet home.”

Neither of them had brought up anything about Rex in two days, as if it were a secret that shouldn’t even be acknowledged. And Mulder was starting to understand now why Scully didn’t want to talk about things with the first incident, even if he still didn’t completely understand certain things. He still understood enough to know that it was hard to talk about, and even harder to think about.

Scully knew they had to talk about it eventually, considering that they were both prescribed anxiety meds and weekly therapy sessions. She could handle a therapist. But talking to Mulder about something that they both experienced was actually even harder than her rape. And even though they had spent every moment together since, she could sense that something was now different with them…and she wasn’t sure that it was exactly a good thing. They didn’t talk. They just went through the daily motions…eat, hold each other, sleep, repeat. It was all physical and emotionless.

“I could really use a hot shower.” Scully sighed, walking into the bathroom.

Mulder followed without a word, and they both took each other’s clothes off.

Scully winced in pain when she turned the water on, and soon felt Mulder’s hands on her hips, pulling her to him.

“Muuulder.” Scully whined.

“I just want to feel your skin on mine. We’re alive, and I want to feel it.” Mulder softly explained.

Scully leaned back to give Mulder better access, as he slowly ran his fingers across her stomach and nuzzled his face in her hair. Scully sucked in a sharp breath and tried to twist in Mulder’s arms, but soon felt his fingers on her back, pulling off her bandage and examining her.  

“Mulder.” She whispered, closing her eyes.

“I want to see it.” Mulder’s voice shook, as he gently ran his fingers along the outside of the wound.  

Scully could feel Mulder’s fingers gently probing her, and then his fingers were gone. She waited another moment, and when she didn’t feel his touch again, she turned around.

Mulder’s head hung low, as his whole body shook. Scully hooked her finger under his chin and raised his head up. He was crying.

“Mulder— “Scully felt a lump in her throat.

Mulder shook his head and softly sobbed, as Scully pulled him into the shower with her. They said nothing more, as they both stood under the warm water.

Scully had kept the tears at bay until this point. But now that Mulder was grabbing her face and kissing her between sobs, all of her barriers were crumbling, as she hiccupped and clutched his waist.

Eventually their sobs subsided, and Mulder sniffled as he picked up the sponge and gently cleaned Scully’s back with it, as she pressed her face against his chest. He had even forgotten his injured hand for a second, as the water soaked through the wrappings. 

“We’re going to be alright, Mulder. You hear me?” Scully whimpered.

Mulder closed his eyes and nodded. “Let me clean your hair for you.”

 

**A/N: I know it’s a lukewarm chapter. I just wanted to break the last several portions up so it all didn’t come to an end so quickly. It’s not over yet, don’t worry. Still have more ideas, and am typing chapter 9 now.**


	9. Afraid

**A/N: Reviews. ;) (Afraid-Sarah Fimm)**

_I'd like to hold you close_

_Make you feel safe_

_Not so afraid of yourself_

_If we have to part so it shall be_

_I'd like to help you suffer less_

_Not be so locked up in your thoughts_

_Afraid of love and all under the sun_

_I'll hide out in your space_

_Emptiness on my face_

_I'll be keeping you safe_

_When you're cold and alone_

_Until you come out and play_

_I'd like to know you more_

_Tell you you're fine_

_Even though you're not_

_When you worry so much_

_It makes me want to cry_

_Fragile like the leaves come fall_

_Red yellow gold_

_I love them all_

_I guess it’s just the way we love_

_Here I am I don't wanna come out_

_Null to the bone, I don't wanna come out_

_I've been dead and I wanna come out_

_Call my name cause I wanna come out_

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_Journal Entry #1:_

_I have to say, I’m not really sure about this whole journal thing, but my therapist recommended it. Scully is better at writing than I am. Where do I begin? Umm…Scully and I have yet to talk about the situation. We haven’t made love yet since the mirror room incident. For me, it feels like something sacred has been taken away from us. I don’t know how Scully feels, and I wish I did. But I can’t blame her because I’m doing the same thing. That bastard is still in a coma, and if he wakes up, I don’t know what I’ll do. Scully has her nightmares, and I have mine. I could hear her crying the other night, and I know she has heard me. I just don’t know what to do now. It’s finally sunk in that we are alive and that it’s over. But sometimes it feels like it will never be over. And if we keep ignoring everything, I fear that we will fade. I mean, we are together 24/7, but we don’t talk. Not even about the weather. There is something that has really been bothering me, but I don’t know how to go about it all. A part of me still wonders if Scully’s behavior that day wasn’t all just an act to save us. I can still hear her voice in my head, asking me those vile questions. Was she really giving up? I can’t help but wonder. That’s the worst of my nightmares…losing Scully. Not just the physical aspects of her…but her spirit as well._

_F.W.M._

XxXxX

“Mulder, you should be resting that hand.” Scully scolded, watching Mulder rearranging the furniture.

Mulder sighed, scooting the couch up against the well. “I’m fine, Scully. It really doesn’t bother me that much now. Besides, I could be telling you the same thing about your back. How many times have you bent over and lifted something today?” Mulder shot back, eyeing a sheepish redhead beside him.

“Alright, I see your point. But in my defense, I was cleaning up your mess.” Scully scoffed.

Mulder sighed again. “Truce?”

Scully pretended to think about it for a moment, before nodding and sitting down on the couch. Mulder sat down beside her and stretched out his long arms and legs. A long moment of silence passed, as they both stared at the TV. That’s all they really did lately, since Skinner gave them an involuntary month off. Scully would sometimes read, while Mulder played with his crossword puzzles in the newspaper. They would order take-out, and that was pretty much it lately.

Scully was beginning to feel uncomfortable around Mulder the past few days, sensing his worried eyes following her wherever she went. She knew he had questions. Questions about that day. But she just wasn’t ready to bring it all up yet. She wasn’t sure she even had the answer yet either.

Mulder was very worried with the whole not talking situation. What was going on with them lately? Something was off. Damn Rex. Damn him.

After another long moment of silence, Mulder looked over at Scully. She kept staring at the TV for a moment, until she could no longer take the intensity of his gaze boring into her.

“Mulder.” Scully licked her lips, eyeing him from her peripheral vision.

“Scully---“Mulder sighed.

“Stop staring at me like that.” Scully whispered, keeping her eyes on the TV.

Mulder picked up the remote and turned the TV off.

“Mulder, I was watching that.” Scully sighed and directed her eyes to a crack in the wall.

“You don’t even like watching TV, Scully. I think we should talk now.” Mulder anxiously replied.

Scully sighed and turned to face Mulder. “Talk about what?”

Mulder chewed on his bottom lip and fidgeted in his seat. “Everything. Anything. I don’t know. I just don’t like the silence.”

“Mulder, it goes both ways.” Scully eyed him.

“I know, I know. That’s why I’m sucking it up and bringing it up first. It’s hard for me too, ya know.” Mulder fidgeted with his hands.

Scully sighed. “Alright. Fine. Let’s talk. You’re right, Mulder.”

“Really?” Mulder raised his eyebrows. That was easier than expected.

“Yes, really. Let’s talk about it.” Scully softly replied.

Mulder sighed in relief. “Okay.”

“Okay.” Scully echoed.

Another moment of silence passed, as they both awkwardly stared at each other.

Mulder closed his eyes and sighed. “Jesus Christ, why is this so hard Scully?”

Scully looked down at her lap and shook her head. “I don’t know, Mulder.”

Mulder leaned forward and placed his face in his hands. “I—I don’t even know what to say. This is fucking ridiculous.”  He groaned.

“There’s always tomorrow.” Scully suggested.

“And how many times are we going to keep saying that, Scully? Something’s not right here. I can feel it. We’re not the same.” Mulder shook his head.

“Of course we’re not. It won’t ever be the same again.” Scully sighed.

Mulder sat up straight and eyed Scully. “But I want it to be. I need to know that we are okay. This---“Mulder gestured to Scully and then himself. “This is not us.”

Scully hung her head. “It’s going to take time, Mulder.”

“I know that, Scully. I know. But why am I getting the feeling that you don’t really believe that?”

Scully looked up at Mulder, her blue eyes solemn and intense. “I think you’re overreacting a little, Mulder.”

“Am I?” Mulder clenched his jaw and reached out for Scully’s hand, as she slightly flinched.

Mulder looked at Scully with a pained expression on his face, as she looked away. “Dammit.” He shot up off the couch and kicked the side of it. “Dammit!”

Scully closed her eyes but said nothing.

“I’m not ignorant, Scully.” Was all he said, as he frantically walked out of the room and into the bathroom, closing the door.

Scully sat on the couch for a long moment in a daze, and then turned the TV back on.

 

XxXxX

_Journal Entry #4:_

_I can’t cry anymore. Especially in front of Mulder. Although the realization of everything has settled in the past week, I’m feeling more numb than anything else now. I don’t want Mulder to know that I’m afraid of my own thoughts lately. Afraid that I almost embraced death with open arms. I don’t know who I am anymore. I don’t know if I can give Mulder what he wants and needs anymore. I want him with me all the time still, but just his presence. That’s all I can take or give at the moment. I wish it wasn’t like this. At first I was a little relieved that he brought everything up first, but then it ended the way it always does. We both can’t talk. We can’t love each other properly. No…I can’t. Mulder deserves so much more than what I can give him right now. What do I do? I can’t feel anything. Why can’t I feel anything? What’s happening to me?_

_D.K.S._

XxXxX

 

**THE NEXT DAY**

Mulder stayed as far away from Scully as he could in the bed, but somehow managed to gravitate towards her in the middle of the night. He woke up with one arm under his pillow and the other firmly grasping her bare waist. Dammit. Mulder junior was also firmly pressed up against Scully’s hip. *Go back to sleep little guy. You won’t be having any fun anytime soon*

Scully woke up very shortly after Mulder, discovering a pair of hazel eyes looking into her blue ones. “Hi.” Scully said groggily.

“Hi.” Mulder replied.

Scully knew Mulder was still upset. She knew he was worried about some things. But she just couldn’t bring herself to do anything about it. Not yet.

“How did you sleep?” Scully asked softly.

“Fine.” Mulder replied shortly.

Scully laid there for a moment, pondering. “I’m going to take a shower.” She slowly sat up and swung her feet off the side of the bed.

“Okay. Need any help?” Mulder sat up and yawned.

“Umm, I think I can manage this time. Unless you want to?”

Mulder sighed and shook his head. “I’ll make us some breakfast.”

Scully nodded and walked into the bathroom.

20 minutes later Scully came out of the bathroom and joined Mulder in the kitchen for some toast, eggs, and coffee. They ate in silence and washed their dishes together. Then Mulder took a shower while Scully cleaned up a bit.

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed in silence as well, while Scully finished reading one of her books, and Mulder flipped through TV channels and crossword puzzles.

By the time evening rolled around, the silence was beginning to become slightly uncomfortable and tense.

“Want to go out somewhere for dinner?” Mulder spoke up.

Scully sighed and shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe.”

Mulder scrubbed the side of his face with his hand and sighed. “Anywhere in particular?”

“You pick.” Scully replied, flipping to the next page of her book. She could feel the tension thickening in the room, and was almost afraid to even make eye contact with Mulder at the moment.

“Scully.” Mulder’s voice was low and firm.

*Uh oh. Here it comes. *

Scully slowly met Mulder’s eyes and sighed. “What, Mulder?”

Mulder closed his eyes and chewed on his bottom lip. “It’s getting worse, isn’t it?”

“What is?” Scully blinked.

Mulder slammed the remote down on the living room table, causing Scully to flinch.

“Dammit, Scully!”

Scully closed her eyes, sighed, and closed the book. When she opened her eyes, Mulder was next to her, firmly grabbing her shoulders.

“Tell me how to fix this! Tell me what I need to do---to---to fix this.” Mulder’s voice cracked, as his eyes filled with tears.

Scully just blinked and swallowed, as she stared at Mulder.

Mulder pressed his forehead against Scully’s and moved his hands down her arms, still firmly holding her stiff body.

“Scully, I’m sorry. I’m so sorry that these bad things keep happening. I wish I could take the pain away. I wish that bastard was dead. I can’t lose you, I can’t. I love you. Please don’t shut me out. I’m here---I’m here, and I’m real.” Mulder choked back a sob, as his whole body trembled.

Scully swallowed the lump in her throat, as she gently tried to push Mulder away. “Don’t.” She shook her head and chewed on her bottom lip that threatened to quiver. “Mulder.” She warned. She couldn’t cry. No more crying. No more feeling. “Please stop. Let---let go of me.” Scully’s voice trembled. God dammit. Don’t feel. You can’t feel anything. You can’t.

Mulder let the tears freely fall as he grabbed the back of Scully’s neck with one hand and grabbed her wrist with the other hand, forehead still against forehead. He forcefully pulled Scully’s hand behind his neck as her other hand pushed at his chest.

“I won’t let you go.” Mulder wept, repeating it over and over again.

Scully’s attempts to free herself became more frantic, as Mulder kept pleading with her, holding her close to him.

Mulder kept his grip tight, and pressed his cheek firmly against Scully’s, as she squirmed underneath him.

“I’m not leaving you. I won’t let you go.” He repeated, as his hot wet tears smeared on Scully’s face.

“Fuck you.” Scully’s voice cracked, as her body slowly relaxed against Mulder’s, crumbling into a million pieces. And she let go. She let the tears escape and fall. She let the sobs shudder through her body, as she loudly wept into Mulder’s neck.

“That’s it. Let it go.” Mulder cooed, rocking Scully back and forth, as she clung to his neck and waist.

“Fuck him. That bastard. Damn him.” Scully whimpered.

“I know…I know.” Mulder whispered.

“M-Mulder.” Scully hiccupped.

After a long moment, Mulder pulled back and cupped Scully’s tear streaked face in his hands. “I love you. Always.”

“And I love you, Mulder. I do.” Scully sniffled.

“I thought I lost you, Scully. You were gone. Those things you said to me, that wasn’t you.” Mulder shook his head.

Scully wiped her cheeks with the back of her hands and hung her head. “I know.”

“You don’t really believe what you said that day, do you?” Mulder hooked his finger under Scully’s chin.

Scully shrugged. “No---of course not, Mulder. I know you want a future with me, as I do with you. I---I was losing it. I thought we were going to die.” Scully explained.

“You were giving up, Scully. You were letting him consume you.” Mulder whispered.

Scully grabbed Mulder’s face. “Mulder, listen to me. I was drugged, and dehydrated, and sleep deprived. Yes, I had a weak moment. But I was also trying to save you. At the end, I knew what I was doing. And I promise you that my intentions were sound at that point.” Scully eyed Mulder intensely.

Mulder nodded. “And you’re okay now? I mean, no more of those thoughts?”

“I’m fine now. Well, not fine…but I’m getting there. I will get there.” Scully reassured him.

Mulder nodded again with satisfaction.

Before Scully could speak up again, the phone rang. “Hold on.” She stood up and answered the phone. “Hello?” Scully tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and rubbed her nose, listening to the faint voice of a man on the other end. “Yes, he’s here with me. Uh huh.” Then Scully’s face whitened. “What?”

“Scully, what is it?” Mulder furrowed his eyebrows and stood up.

Scully eyed Mulder intensely. “Okay sir. I will tell him.” Scully hung up the phone and cleared her throat. “He’s awake.”

Mulder crinkled his forehead in confusion.

“Rex is out of a coma.”

To be continued…

**A/N: Two or three chapters left, I think. Maybe an epilogue. Don’t worry, things get better with them. No more bad stuff.  REVIEWS. =)**


	10. Closure

**A/N: Yes, I am aware that people have been having problems reviewing the last chapter on the fanfiction (.net) site. I have reported the issue and hopefully it will be resolved soon. =)**

*That sonofabitch is going to live? * Mulder thought to himself.

“When do they plan to move him to an actual prison?” Mulder asked carefully.

Scully rubbed her arms and shrugged. “I don’t know. Skinner said that there isn’t going to be a trial, considering the proof they found on that---that tape.” Scully cringed just thinking about it.

“I was kind of hoping he would never wake up. I---I did quite a number on him.” Mulder balled his hands into tight fists and sighed.

“Me too. But on the bright side, we never have to see his face ever again.” Scully sighed in relief.

Mulder eyed Scully and then hung his head. “I have to.”

Scully furrowed her eyebrows. “You have to, what?”

Mulder heavily sighed and eyed Scully again. “I have to see him. Just one time.” He said just above a whisper.

Scully stared at Mulder as if lobsters were coming out of his ears. “Why? Why put yourself through that, Mulder? I don’t understand.” She shook her head.

Mulder closed his eyes for a moment, and then slowly met Scully’s gaze. “I have things to say to him. And I don’t think I can find closure until I say them. You know how my mind works, Scully.”

Scully took a step closer, as her icy blue eyes searched Mulder’s hazel ones. “Mulder…we---we were given the chance to not have to see him in a courtroom. He is going to rot behind bars for the rest of his life. It’s over.”

Mulder shook his head fiercely. “It’s never over, Scully. I—I have to do this. I understand completely that you don’t agree with my decision…but I have to.” Mulder’s sad eyes took Scully’s breath away.

Scully stood there in silence for a long moment before speaking. “I don’t understand…but…okay.” She nodded.

Mulder took another step closer and pulled Scully into a tight embrace, kissing the top of her head. “I need this closure.

Scully sighed, wrapping her arms even tighter around Mulder’s waist. “I know.”

XxXxX

**THE NEXT DAY**

“Are you sure about this, Agent Mulder?” Skinner asked, pacing the room.

“Yes. I want to talk to him. Just once.” Mulder swallowed hard.

Skinner heavily sighed and placed his hands on his hips. “Alright. You get 10 minutes with him. Normally you would have to see him on the other side of the plexiglass…but in your current situation, I was able to pull some strings and get you in a secure room with him. No touching, and when you are finished, just bang on the door.” Skinner explained.

Mulder nodded and waited for the guard to buzz him in. He briefly looked behind him at Skinner, as he followed the guard down the hall to a room with another guard in front of it. The guard nodded to the other guard, and the door was opened for Mulder.

Mulder walked into the dimly lit room, and instantly eyed Rex sitting at a steel table with his hands and legs handcuffed to it. His stomach instantly tightened, as Rex flashed him a smug grin…but said nothing.

Mulder clenched his jaw muscles and slowly sat down at the other side of the table. He was hesitant at first, until he leaned in and took a closer look at Rex’s crooked nose and jaw. He knew he had done that to him…and that was somewhat rewarding for Mulder, but not enough.

Mulder sat there for a minute, marinating in the tense atmosphere, as Rex stared him down. “Usually you have more to say.” Mulder began, bitterly.

Rex grinned again, but still said nothing.

“That’s alright. I’d rather you keep quiet, anyways.” Mulder hissed.

Nothing...

Mulder sighed and leaned forward, suddenly gaining the courage he had so desperately prayed for just a few minutes earlier.

“You have been defeated, Rex.” Mulder calmly stated.

Rex let out a small chuckle and leaned back in the chair.

“What’s so funny? You are going to rot in prison for the rest of your pathetic life. I hope you realize that.” Mulder continued.

Rex cocked his head to the side and flashed Mulder a devilish smirk.

“Cat caught your tongue?” Mulder growled.

Rex chuckled again and slowly leaned forward. “How’s Ruby?” His voice was low and husky.

Mulder balled his hands into tight fists on the table and glared at Rex. “She’s fine. She’s better.” He mumbled.

“Have you all been able to make love yet?” Rex sneered.

Mulder was quickly losing his cool. “That’s none of your business.” He hissed.

Rex cackled. “Admit it, Agent Mulder…she is the one pushing, while you are the one pulling.”

Mulder said nothing.

“I saw it. She wanted me. At the end…she was almost gone.” Rex continued.

Mulder slammed his fists down on the table angrily. “You’re wrong! You are so wrong. She hates you…and she doesn’t want to see your face, ever again.” Mulder growled.

Rex licked his lips and chuckled.

Mulder sat there for a moment, desperately trying to say what he wanted to say, but he felt so lost. If Scully were there right now, he would be able to muster up the courage to say what he needed to.

After a long moment, Mulder lifted his head and stared back at Rex’s intimidating gaze. “I was able to find out more about you, while you were in a coma.” Mulder began.

Rex grinned and arched an eyebrow, but said nothing.

“Your parents never died in a car accident…did they?” Mulder eyed Rex intensely.

Rex’s grin quickly faded, as he sat up straight.

“You may have stayed off the grid for most of your life, but you’re forgetting one thing…I’m FBI.” Mulder continued. “You were put up for adoption…weren’t you? Your parents kept your brother, and gave you away— “

“Shut up.” Rex hissed.

Mulder continued. “Your parents didn’t want you. They knew you were…different. They gave you up…and you found them years later…and you killed them. Didn’t you?” Mulder glared at Rex.

Rex pursed his lips. “You don’t know a damn thing.” He stated calmly.

Mulder chuckled and continued. “You found Robert when you were 18. And you convinced Robert to join you in your disastrous life, and he did. You killed your parents, but you knew deep down that it still wasn’t enough. And Robert went his own way after a while. Didn’t he?”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP!” Rex barked.

“You didn’t think I would find out…did you?” Mulder grinned. “You were unloved and unwanted. Your mother and father didn’t love you…your brother didn’t love you…and Scully didn’t love you. It was never about revenge, was it? You wanted someone to brainwash…someone to love you.” Mulder finished.

“YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH RIGHT NOW!” Rex growled through gritted teeth.

Mulder flashed Rex a satisfied grin and slowly stood up. “I win.”

Mulder walked up to the door and banged on it, as Rex angrily flailed about in his chair, shouting profanities at him. But he ignored Rex’s outburst, as he walked out of the room…with closure.

XxXxX

Mulder entered the apartment feeling like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. And Scully noticed it right away, as he quickly enveloped her into a tight embrace.

“Are you okay?” Scully softly asked.

“I’m great.” Mulder grinned.

Scully nodded and smiled thinly. “I wish I had the courage to do what you just did.” She shook her head.

“Not everyone finds closure the same way, Scully. You’ll get there.” Mulder reassured her, as he kissed her forehead.

Scully sighed. She didn’t think she could ever find closure. But for Mulder’s sake, she hoped she would. And she would keep pretending like she was fine, until she actually was. Mulder didn’t need to know that she was still struggling…not yet anyways.

XxXxX

**_Preview from the next chapter:_ **

_Scully slowly sat herself down onto the couch and pushed the tape into the VCR._

_“What the fuck am I even doing?” She whispered to herself._

_The screen turned blue for a moment, as Scully pushed play and released the breath that she hadn’t even realized she had been holding._

_And there she was on the screen…walking into the grocery store._

_TBC…_

**A/N: Sorry for the shorter chapter! But I’m currently typing up the next one right this very minute, which is much better. I wanted to split up this really long chapter into two parts. I’m thinking maybe another longer chapter and an epilogue? Maybe more, but no less. I have a few more ideas, but we will just have to see if they make the cut. =)**


	11. The Truth

**A/N: Mature rating for this chapter. =)**

**ONE WEEK LATER**

_Journal Entry # 8:_

_17 days. This is the longest dry spell we have ever had. And this time, it’s because of me. It’s not that I don’t want it, because I do…so much. But I haven’t been able to find my closure as easily as Mulder has. Every time Mulder touches me, I see Rex staring at us through the other side of that mirrored room. I never expected it to affect me so profoundly, physically. Emotionally, we have both been able to open up to each other more this past week. Ever since Mulder went to see Rex, he’s been a lot better. But that’s just not how my mind works. I can’t directly sit across from that sonofabitch and speak to him, knowing he almost succeeded. I can’t do it. I won’t._

_Mulder told me that I would find my own closure eventually. But I can’t seem to touch Mulder, without thinking about that special private moment being put on display and twisted into an act of perversion. I can tell it hurts him when I flinch at his touch. It’s happened twice already. We’d get really close to intimacy, and then my brain wouldn’t shut off, and I instantly felt dirty. And I wish I could just move past this now. We’re alive…we’re okay. So why can’t I do it? Why can’t I let Mulder love me?_

_D.K.S._

XxXxX

Panic. That’s what Mulder had been feeling the past few days…pure panic. Scully was pushing him away, while he was trying to pull her closer. And Mulder hated the fact that Rex was at least right about one thing. Scully was going to leave him. That’s all there was to it. She wasn’t in love with him anymore. That’s all Mulder could conclude from her behavior the past few days. They had gone from Scully wanting Mulder by her side 24/7, to Scully not even wanting to share a bed with him. In fact, she had slept on the couch the past three nights. And when Mulder tried to camp out in the living room with her that night, she had locked herself up in the bedroom, stating that “at least someone should use the bed” when he found her in there a few hours later.

And Mulder didn’t think he could bare it. What went wrong in the past two weeks? They had been able to talk about everything the past week, but every time Mulder tried to kiss Scully or even cuddle her, she would make an excuse.

“If you want to be alone, just say so Scully. I don’t mind, and I understand that I don’t need to be with you all the time.” Mulder softly explained, as he cuddled up next to Scully on the bed.

“That’s not it, Mulder.” Scully turned to face Mulder.

Mulder tucked a loose strand of hair behind Scully’s ear and leaned in for a kiss, cringing when she dodged his lips and he got her cheek instead.

Mulder sighed, visibly hurt. “Scully?” He whispered.

“I feel like I’m coming down with a cold, Mulder. I just don’t want you to catch it. I should be feeling better in a few days.” Scully mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

“Bullshit.” Mulder huffed.

“Excuse me?” Scully eyed Mulder in shock.

“Scully, since when has a little cold ever stopped you before this? And since when has it ever stopped me?” Mulder spat.

“Mulder, not now.” Scully whined, pinching the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger.

“You’ve been avoiding any type of physical interaction with me all week, Scully. Something’s wrong, and I can tell. Just talk to me about it. You know I’d understand…if you would just tell me why you’re pushing me away all of a sudden. We can work through this.”

“I’m not pushing you away.” Scully sighed, turning her back on Mulder.

“Oh?” Mulder sat up in the bed, his patience suddenly dissipating. “17 days, Scully. SE-VEN-TEEN.”

“You’re a guy, Mulder…I don’t expect you to understand.” Scully crossed her arms and shook her head. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Mulder shot up off the bed and hovered over Scully.

“I don’t want to fight. That came out wrong. I’m sorry.” Scully mumbled, and began to walk out of the room.

Mulder firmly grabbed Scully’s arm and whirled her around. “Don’t. Don’t do this. ‘I’ was the one that withheld intimacy from ‘you’ after your rape, if you can remember. I wanted to give you your space, and I very clearly explained that to you. But this---this is different. You are pushing me away, and you won’t even explain why. So don’t tell me I’m ‘just a guy’, Scully. I just want to know what’s causing you to feel whatever you’re feeling.”

“Mulder…please let go of me.” Scully whispered.

Mulder eyed Scully intensely for a long moment, and then released his grip on her arm.

Scully sighed and hung her head, as a long moment of tense silence passed.

“Are you going to leave me?” Mulder’s voice was soft and childlike.

Scully looked up at Mulder, surprised. “No.” She shook her head. “We’re okay…I promise. I—I just need some space. Just for a little while.” Scully softly explained, as Mulder sat back down on the edge of the bed.

Scully eyed Mulder and then turned to leave, but paused for a second. “We’re okay.” She said over her shoulder, and left the room.

Mulder bent over and placed his face in his hands. They were far from okay. And he knew she knew that.

XxXxX

 

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Scully had tossed and turned that whole night. Mulder had insisted she take the bed and that he would sleep on the couch, but she had insisted that she would be okay with sharing the bed tonight. And as Mulder softly snored next to her, she was struggling to keep her mind from overthinking their conversation earlier that day.

_“Are you going to leave me?”_

Was she really giving off that impression? Was the situation really that bad? Was she pushing him away for other reasons also?

Scully laid there in the dark for several minutes, desperately trying to shut her overactive brain down.

Do I love Mulder?

Of course.

Do I want to leave him?

Of course NOT.

Scully kept thinking about that tape. Knowing that everything that caused her to feel like this was on that tape. All the proof, all the memories, locked up in a piece of plastic. And for some reason, she was having a hard time remembering how she felt in that moment. She had blocked it all out. And a part of her wondered if she really had lost her sanity for a moment. So, why was she still feeling so bad about everything, when she honestly couldn’t even remember it all?

She remembered telling Skinner to burn the tape. But there was also still a copy on file…and that really ate away at her. She hadn’t even realized at the time that Skinner had seen everything on that tape. That other people had seen her suffer…seen Mulder suffer.  But her most profound memories were of Mulder’s suffering, and not her own.

Another thing that bothered Scully was the fact that Mulder had looked so relieved to have had the chance to face Rex one last time. And suddenly…that tape was all she could think about.

And all of a sudden, she needed to see that tape. It would never end if she couldn’t even remember her own suffering.

Maybe that was the closure she needed. And maybe she needed to just go with this gut instinct, and do what her heart and mind were telling her to do.

XxXxX

Scully tiptoed out of the bedroom without waking up Mulder and dialed Skinner’s number on her cellphone. She knew he wouldn’t be particularly thrilled with her calling him at 6 am, but she also knew he would understand.

After four rings, Skinner answered groggily. “H-hello?”

“Sir, it’s Dana Scully.” Scully spoke up anxiously.

“What’s the matter, Agent Scully?” He asked nervously.

“Nothing. Well---I’m sorry to be calling you so early in the morning…but I need a favor.” Scully heavily sighed and began to pace back and forth. 

Skinner knew that Scully was his best agent, and that she had only ever asked a favor from him once before. It must be important, if she was calling and asking for a favor so early in the morning.

“Of course. Just name it.”

“Would it be possible for me to get my hands on that---that tape?”

Skinner sighed and sat up in his bed. “Agent Scully---“

“Please, sir.” Scully’s voice shook.

“Are you sure?” Skinner asked softly.

“Honestly? No. But I think I need to.”

“Alright. Meet me in my office in an hour.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Scully wasn’t sure if this was the worst decision she had ever made…but she needed to remember, everything. She needed to see things from a different perspective.

XxXxX

Scully had arrived at Skinner’s office 20 minutes earlier than they had planned. And Skinner knew that the moment he walked into the building, and saw her pacing in front of his assistant’s empty desk.

“I’m only going to ask you this one more time…Agent Scully, are you sure about this?” Skinner warned, holding up the tape.

Scully swallowed and nodded nervously, reaching out for the tape.

“I thought I’d let you know that this is the original.” Skinner added.

Of course. Scully knew better. She nodded and took the tape.

“Can---can I use your office?”

Skinner nodded and unlocked the door. “Take your time. Well---Kimberly will be here at 8…so you have an hour until this place is filled with people.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Skinner eyed Scully with sympathy, and shut the door behind her.

Scully slowly sat herself down onto the couch and pushed the tape into the VCR.

“What the fuck am I even doing?” She whispered to herself.

The screen turned blue for a moment, as Scully pushed play and released the breath that she hadn’t even realized she had been holding.

And there she was on the screen…walking into the grocery store.

Scully nervously watched the TV screen, as it showed her leaving the grocery store. And then she watched as it showed her and Mulder in the kitchen, making dinner.

Scully watched for several minutes, before fast forwarding through the tape, until something caught her eye.

“Oh my god.”

It showed them making love, in their home.

Scully swallowed the bile that had crept up her throat, as she watched and listened.

How the hell had Rex even managed to get that close to them, without anyone even noticing? The very thought made her want to vomit all over Skinner’s new leather couch.

Scully continued watching, until the screen cut to black for a moment, and then showed her and Mulder in the warehouse. And she could feel her chest tighten, as the tears threatened to escape.

Scully watched everything…up until the mirror room, and then paused the tape to compose herself. Once she was sure she wouldn’t break down in tears, she played the tape again, and watched Mulder begging Rex to leave her alone.

*Oh Mulder*

She cringed when she got to the part that she dreaded the most, as Mulder desperately tried to hover over her naked body, as they were forced to make love to each other.

It wasn’t how Scully had remembered it being at all. And as she watched Mulder make love to her, she was surprised to see herself get lost in the moment and surrender herself to the man she loved. She was surprised to see that after a moment, it was like no one else was in the room with them. She hadn’t even remembered Mulder being able to finish, and when the vents in the ceiling opened, she watched the fear in her face and in Mulder’s face, before the screen cut to black again.

She watched curiously as Mulder went through a really bad trip, desperately crying out for the fire to be put out. She knew he was deathly afraid of fire. But what caught her off guard was the fact that Mulder’s other greatest fear was losing her, as she watched him cry and beg for her to never leave him.

_“Are you going to leave me?”_

*Oh Mulder. I could never leave you*

Scully watched in shock, as she went through a bad trip herself, but remained silent for most of the time. That was odd…considering she didn’t remember being silent at the time. She remembered crying and passing out. But seeing it from a different perspective, she was eerily quiet.

The tape continued on, showing Mulder and Scully back together in the mirror room. And Scully chewed on her bottom lip, as she watched herself stop breathing. And that’s when the tears began to flow, and she couldn’t stop them.

What affected Scully the most, was the fact that Mulder more distraught over Scully leaving him, than his own well-being.

And with a heavy heart, Scully watched them being asked questions about each other. Mulder was clearly hurt by the fact that Scully didn’t tell him she was unhappy with her job. But he still pushed it aside and forgave her. That was one of the hardest things to watch. Scully hated disappointing Mulder. It bothered her that he was willing to give up his life for her, when she didn’t feel like she deserved it. But most of all, she hated that she could now visibly see why people called her the ‘ice queen’. Even in that intense moment, she kept most of her emotions hidden. Even when she thought she was going to die, she distanced herself from Mulder.

That was it. That was Scully’s greatest fear…giving up and taking the cowards way out. Mulder was afraid of being left…and she was afraid of making the wrong choice.

Scully choked back a sob, as she watched herself losing her sanity. And deep down inside, she knew that the drugs weren’t the whole reason she was acting the way she was at the end. For a split second, she had convinced herself that if she gave in, that Mulder would be okay. But now that she was watching her own actions, she knew that she was once again running from the truth.

“What have I done?” Scully whispered to herself, as she wept into her hands.

And as she finished up the tape, and watched the last part of it, she realized that she had remembered everything completely different than how it had happened. She was pushing Mulder away. But the truth of the matter was, they survived. Rex got what he deserved, and Mulder was right there within arm’s reach…waiting for her to come back to him.

Scully now knew that deep down she was afraid to be loved by Mulder. She was afraid that he would eventually change his mind, and that he would leave her…that he would resent her. Deep down, she was afraid of being left as well.

“Oh Mulder.” Scully whimpered, as the screen turned blue.

All this time she had been looking for closure…when all she really needed was a reality check. All she needed to see was the truth.

Skinner was taken by surprise when Scully bolted out of the office and scurried past him.

“Agent Scully?” Skinner called out.

“Thank you, sir. I’ve got to get home!”

“Are you okay?”

“I’m fine. I promise.” Scully smiled thinly and waved him off and rushed out of the building, leaving Skinner completely and utterly confused.

XxXxX

Mulder woke that morning to an empty bed next to him. Sighing, he checked his phone for any messages and slowly made his way to the bathroom to take a shower. And as he passed the living room and noticed that Scully was not sleeping on the couch, he felt his stomach sinking even lower. Today was the day that everything was going to change forever. And he wasn’t even sure he could bare it.

After he stepped into the shower, he turned the water on as hot as he could stand it, and stood under it for what seemed like hours. If only he could wash away the pain as well.

\---

Scully had managed to get away with driving back home as fast as she could, without getting a ticket. She opened the apartment door and quickly made her way to the bedroom. But when she got there, she noticed Mulder was not in bed.

“Mulder?” Scully called out, with no answer. Her heart was pounding out of her chest.

Scully opened the bathroom door and peeked into the foggy bathroom, instantly relieved to see that Mulder hadn’t up and left. “Mul— “No, no words yet. There was something she needed to do first.

Scully silently stripped her clothes and sucked in a sharp breath, pulling back the shower curtain.

Mulder did not notice at first, until he felt the cold air against his back. Turning around, he was caught off guard by the petite and completely nude redhead standing in front of him, breathing heavily.

“Scully----what are you doing?” Mulder’s eyes skimmed her from head to toe before resting on her face.

Scully stepped into the shower and vigorously pushed Mulder up against the tiled wall, placing her finger over his lips.

Mulder opened his mouth to speak, but was drawing a blank as Scully rubbed her finger across his bottom lip, while her other hand hooked behind his neck and pulled his face down towards hers.

“No words. Not yet.” Scully whispered, as she reached up on her tiptoes and hungrily devoured Mulder’s mouth with hers.

Mulder just stood there for a moment, until Scully slipped her tongue inside his mouth. His hands grabbed onto her hips, as she thrust her hips up into his.

“Ahh.” Mulder hissed, as Scully sucked on his bottom lip.

“Love me.” Scully whimpered into Mulder’s mouth. “Just---love me.”

Mulder smiled against Scully’s mouth. “Always.”

Scully gasped as Mulder whirled her around and hooked his hands under her butt, lifting her up and pushing her against the wall. Scully wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck, as they deepened the searing hot kiss.

Scully pulled her mouth away just enough to catch her breath. “I love you.” She whimpered, as tears filled her eyes.

“No words. Not yet.” Mulder smirked, and gnawed on Scully’s neck.

Scully moaned, as Mulder cupped a breast with one hand, before quickly tucking it down between them.

“Oh!” Scully cried out as she felt Mulder enter her abruptly without warning.

It hurt so good, and Scully was already almost over the edge, as Mulder thrusted up into her. Her back made loud smacking sounds against the shower wall, as the hot water ran down their faces, blurring their vision.

Scully threw her head back as her face crumpled up, and she began to cry and laugh at the same time, as the orgasm ripped through her with unexpected force and velocity.

Mulder almost stopped for a moment when he heard Scully crying, but then chuckled when he noticed that she was also laughing. Damn. He’d never got that reaction from her before. And next thing he knew, he was spilling over the edge as well, as he cried out into her neck.

But they should have both known that this time it was not over just yet. Unexpectedly, Mulder was already getting hard again before he could even pull out, and Scully was already gasping and clutching at him again, as another orgasm began to build.

*Oh shit*

“Don’t stop. Please don’t stop. I’m gonna----I’m gonna----“Scully gasped, as her face crumpled up again.

“Again? Jesus, Scully.” Mulder groaned in satisfaction, as he kept thrusting into her.

But as amazing as that experience was for Mulder, his legs were quickly giving out. So he reached over and clumsily turned off the water and stepped out of the shower with Scully still impressively wrapped around him.

Before Scully could even complain about the brief pause, Mulder was already hauling her onto the bed and entering her again. And after a few more frantic thrusts, they were both shuddering against each other, as their wet bodies soaked the sheets.

But wait…what is this? Mulder was still hard, as if he had taken a bunch of Viagra, and Scully was still crying and laughing and twitching underneath of him. But Mulder wasn’t sure that either of them could take another round without being too sensitive…right?

“Scully…what the hell is happening here?” Mulder squeaked in amazement, as Scully kept thrusting her hips up against him.

“We’re not done yet!” Scully barked with arousal, as she impressively flipped Mulder over and caught him off guard.

Mulder groaned and chuckled, as he stared up at the beautifully flustered redhead straddling him.

Scully nibbled on Mulder’s neck as she rubbed herself against him.

“Scuuuullllyyyy.” Mulder gasped, before mouthing ‘oh my god’.

If she wants to play rough, he’d give her just that.

Scully giggled as Mulder flipped her back over and began kissing her fervently before she could protest. His lips trailed down her body, as she sighed in approval. And once his mouth found his target, he buried his face in between her legs and let his tongue do all the work.

A few gasps and moans later, Scully wasn’t the only one screaming and trembling. Mulder had had his first orgasm just by the woman he loved screaming his name.

And that was the first time Scully stayed in bed all day and all night, willingly.

XxXxX

**THE NEXT DAY**

Scully woke to an empty bed next to her and frowned, until Mulder instantly came striding through the room with two cups of coffee and a big grin on his face.

“Hey you.”

“Mmmm.” Scully smiled. “Hey yourself.”

Mulder handed Scully a cup of coffee as she sat up in the bed.

“Thank you.”

Mulder nodded and sat down next to her on the bed. “So…can I ask you something?”

Scully shrugged and smirked. “Depends.”

“I’m kind of having a hard time comprehending what exactly happened yesterday.” Mulder chuckled.

Scully giggled and blushed. “Me too.”

“Scully----I’ve never seen you like that before. My god…it was---it was…incredible.” Mulder beamed.

“Yes…yes it was.” Scully grinned.

“I love you.” Mulder whispered, as he leaned in and placed a kiss on Scully’s forehead.

Scully flashed Mulder a genuine smile and then her face grew serious. “I watched the tape.”

“I know.” Mulder sighed. “Skinner told me. That was very brave, Scully.”

Scully nodded. “We ARE going to be okay, Mulder.” She said sincerely, grabbing his hand.

Mulder lifted Scully’s hand up to his lips and nodded. “I know.” He smiled.

After a long moment of comfortable silence, Mulder cocked his head to the side and observed Scully intensely.

“What?” Scully asked bashfully.

“Did you find your closure?” He asked softly.

Scully smiled and nodded. “I found my truth.”

And this time, she meant it.

THE END

**A/N: JK, it’s not really the end, yet! Epilogue chapter is in progress. Should be up sometime in the next 48 hours, with a happy ending and the long awaited proposal. Thanks for reading, and your thoughts would be greatly appreciated. =)**

_“May I write words more naked than flesh,_

_stronger than bone, more resilient than_

_sinew, sensitive than nerve.”_

_\- Sappho, If Not, Winter_


	12. Epilogue

**A/N: I am still only receiving everyone’s reviews through my personal email on fanfiction(.net), so they are still not yet showing up on my page publicly, but I AM getting them just FYI. I noticed that this is happening to other author’s as well. Hopefully it gets fixed soon. Here’s your happy ending! =)**

**EPILOGUE**

**SIX WEEKS LATER**

Almost 9 weeks had passed since Rex was defeated, and everything was finally starting to calm down. The nightmares were decreasing, the anxiety was decreasing, and the communication was increasing. Scully could only hope and pray that things stayed good, considering that something bad always happened when things were going great. And her waking up with the flu the day before was really putting a damper on things. They both had only just gone back to work a little over a month ago, and now she was being forced to take a day off.

“Mulder, I’m fine, really. I just need my rest, and then I will be good as new in the morning for work.” Scully insisted, as they both got ready for bed.

“Scully, I know you can take care of yourself. I know this. But I think that maybe we should push the trip back just a few days. Skinner already said he didn’t mind, and it wasn’t really something that needed our immediate attention anyways. Right now, all they need from you is two autopsies, and then we can fly out to investigate the situation after that.” Mulder paced the bedroom.

Scully sighed and rolled her eyes. “Alright…alright. You have a point. But will you please stop pacing and lay down, Mulder?”

Mulder sighed and plopped down on the bed, getting a smirk from Scully. He was very apprehensive at the moment because he had something planned in 24 hours from now. His well thought out plan was supposed to happen after the trip, but it looked like now it was going to happen before it. And he was trying to maintain a cool exterior, while he was practically boiling with uncertainty internally. And if Scully didn’t agree to his new weekly scheduling advice, he was sure he would lose the opportunity and the willpower altogether.

Mulder had one shot to make this perfect, and if he somehow messed it up along the way, he wasn’t sure he could ever muster the courage to even attempt it again. The offer had been on the table once before, but in a very desperate situation. Hell, he wasn’t even sure Scully would agree to it now.

It wasn’t every day that he got to take this final step with his partner and best friend of seven and a half years. And he knew that if he didn’t do it now, that he might not get the opportunity to do it again. After the experience with Rex, Mulder knew that life was precious and that he needed to step up his game.

XxXxX

**THE NEXT DAY**

Scully had woken up feeling a little congested, but not nearly as bad as she had two days prior. She seemed to feel much better after getting up and moving around, so Mulder did not pester her too much about going to work that day.

Mulder had managed to keep his nervousness at bay that day, and he was certain that Scully hadn’t expected a thing. The work day went by smoothly, and Scully seemed to be feeling much better. In fact, she seemed to be in an extremely good mood that day, and even threw a few of her own sexual innuendos and medical jokes his way, to which Mulder greatly appreciated…and maybe even felt a little aroused by. But that was how he was every day the past several weeks, ever since Scully’s sex drive increased. And boy had it increased. She was achieving multiple orgasms every single night, and Mulder was achieving them just from seeing and hearing Scully attain them so easily and frequently. He was most definitely not complaining. They were having constant amazing sex, and great communication lately. Scully now opened up to him about everything. They even talked for three hours the other night, after making love for almost two hours. Their relationship was at its highest point currently, so why not take that final step? It just couldn’t be more perfect timing…or so Mulder thought.

“Time to go home, Agent Mulder.” Scully purred into Mulder’s ear, before handing him his jacket.

Mulder gulped and helped Scully put her jacket on. “Hey Scully? How about we make a stop for dinner on the way home. I heard there’s this new restaurant nearby that’s really good.”

Scully pretended to think about it for a moment, before nodding. “Sure. I’m starved. Good thing I keep a change of clothes for us in the trunk, because I think this suit shrunk when I took it to the drycleaners last week, and it’s been really uncomfortable all day. Either that, or I’m getting fat.” Scully pouted.

Mulder chuckled and pulled Scully in for a kiss. “Oh stop. You’re beautiful…and perfect. Besides, I don’t mind when you wear tighter clothes like that.” Mulder winked.

“Mmm. Good answer.” Scully smirked, and Mulder followed her out the door.

They both took the time to change into more comfortable clothes first, and headed on their way to the “restaurant”. Mulder knew that where he was taking Scully wasn’t fancy anyways. Maggie Scully had informed Mulder that Scully had voiced her opinions on her definition of a perfect proposal. Yes, Scully’s mother was aware of Mulder’s intentions, and had even helped him pick out the perfect ring the other day when Scully was sick in bed.

So here Mulder was, driving to an outdoor movie theater, which he had managed to rent out for the night, along with a traveling catering service via Skinner’s personal recommendation. This night couldn’t possibly go wrong.

Scully quickly figured out that Mulder was up to something sneaky, when they pulled into a secluded area.  

“Mulder? Where are we?” Scully furrowed her eyebrows in suspicion.

Mulder waited until he had officially stopped the car in an open field next to a little building, and then got out of the car and made his way over to Scully’s door. When he opened it, Scully just looked up at him in confusion.

“Come with me.” Mulder smirked and held out his hand for Scully to take.

Scully sighed and got out of the car. “Mulder.” She looked around for a moment, before looking back at him. “Am I missing something?” She arched an eyebrow and licked her lips.

“Just follow me.” Mulder simply stated, as they walked around the building.

Scully’s breath caught in her throat, as she looked at a big white movie screen with white twinkling Christmas lights dangling from some trees, and a small table with two chairs sitting in the middle of the grass. Next to the small table and chairs was a longer table full of what she guessed was food in the silver platters, and a movie projector.

“Oh Mulder.” Scully whispered with wide eyes and her mouth agape.

“Surprise?” Mulder said softly, grinning.

“This is…this is wonderful, Mulder.” Scully beamed, as she grabbed Mulder’s hand.

“I’m glad you like it. Come sit down.” Mulder walked over to a chair and pulled it out for Scully to sit in it.

Scully sat down and watched Mulder turn on the projector, as the movie started rolling. She sat there silently for a moment, as Mulder dished out some food on the plates and set them down at the table, finally sitting down across from her.

“All my favorite foods.” Scully stated appreciatively, as she eyed the Kendal Jackson chardonnay, asparagus, fillet mignon, seasoned red potatoes, and raspberry cheesecake.

“I know.” Mulder softly answered.

Scully giggled when the movie titles appeared on the screen. “An Affair to Remember? That’s my favorite movie.” Scully stated in awe.

“I know.” Mulder’s eyes twinkled.

Scully eyed the food and the movie for a long moment, before looking back at Mulder, who was intensely gazing at her.

“Mulder, what brought this on?” Scully softly asked, already knowing the answer. And Mulder only smiled warmly at her.

It didn’t take long for Scully to realize what was happening after the food was dished out and the movie started playing…and it terrified her. This was exactly what she had wanted from a proposal, and even remembered stating these secret desires to her mother in the past. But Scully wouldn’t dare bring it up, knowing that if Mulder was really proposing, that she needed to play dumb until he actually popped the question.

As they both ate the delicious food and frequently glanced at the movie in comfortable silence, Scully was beginning to feel extremely overwhelmed with nervousness. Mulder hadn’t said a word to her in several minutes, nor she to him. She fidgeted in her seat anxiously and eyed Mulder, noticing that he was doing the same exact thing.

“Mulder— “Scully began.

“Let’s not talk just yet.” Mulder softly interrupted.

Mulder knew that Scully had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, and he wanted to revel in the moment for a bit longer before he actually popped the question. Besides, he was secretly enjoying watching Scully squirm in her seat with each passing moment. He could tell her breathing was quickening, and he could feel his heart pounding in his ears.

Scully nodded with a silent understanding, and they both ate and watched the movie in comfortable silence.

But after another few minutes, they both had forgotten the food and movie, as they kept staring at each other, and the air suddenly thickened with uneasiness.

Mulder stood up and held out his hand for Scully. She keenly took it and followed him over to the front of the big white movie screen. Mulder pulled her close to him, and they began to slow dance to the background music in the movie. Scully pushed her body up against Mulder’s as close as possible, and buried her face into his neck.

Mulder looked up at the stars for a brief moment, and felt Scully shiver in his arms, knowing the temperature was starting to cool down quickly. He had some ideas of how he could keep her warm.

Scully pulled away just enough to look into Mulder’s eyes, and he could tell that she was on the verge of tears, as she chewed on her bottom lip.

Mulder cupped Scully’s face in his hands, and leaned in, as Scully’s lips met his halfway. Their kiss was zealous and quickly became frantic, as they clutched at each other.

Scully whimpered as a single tear slipped down her cheek, and Mulder unexpectedly picked her up into his arms and carried her over to the front of the car, laying her down across it.

Mulder pushed Scully’s legs apart with his knee and settled himself in-between, as he leaned over her body.

“Love me.” Mulder whispered into Scully’s mouth, as she wrapped her legs around him.

“Always.” Scully whispered back, as she reached down to unbutton his pants.

Lately, this was how it always ended up. Sometimes with half their clothes still on at the most random moments and places…and it was amazing, every single time.

 Mulder reached down and hiked Scully’s skirt up to her waist, as he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Scully’s throat and stopped at her cleavage. He briefly looked up to see Scully’s eyes closed, mouth agape, and one hand draped over her eyes, while the other tangled in his hair.

Mulder pushed his pants down just enough to free himself, and Scully thrusted her hips up into his, as he gently gnawed on an erect nipple through the thin fabric of her bra. Scully gasped as he hiked her shirt up as well over her breasts, and Scully frantically pulled a breast out of her bra, as Mulder gently lapped his tongue around the little pink nub.

Scully felt a shiver run through her, as the hot tingling sensation in the pit of her belly intensified.

“Oh!” Scully cried out, as Mulder pushed aside the fabric of her panties near her core and slowly entered her.

Mulder groaned, as he slowly slid in and out, causing Scully’s hips to slightly move up and down against the car.

Scully pulled Mulders head down and nibbled on his earlobe, as he snaked his hand in-between them, gently rubbing her little bundle of nerves with two fingers.

Their movements became more desperate and clumsy, as Scully arched her back and clutched onto the back of Mulder’s neck with her fingers.

Mulder used one hand to hold Scully’s hands up over hear head, as his other hand pulled her leg up around him, and he continued thrusting and groaning.

Scully was now loudly whimpering, as she locked eyes with Mulder. And this was the part that Mulder always loved, watching Scully’s face crumple up, as she shuddered and convulsed underneath of him.

“Oh….oh….OH!” Scully lifted her head up off the car, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head for a split second.

And that was always all it took to bring Mulder over the edge as well, as his whole body stiffened, and he loudly cried out incoherent babble into Scully’s neck.

“IloveyouIloveyouIloveyou.” Mulder whispered into Scully’s ear, as their tremors slowly subsided.

Scully sucked in a sharp breath, thinking to herself that she could never tire of those three little words.

They both slowly adjusted their clothes back into the proper places, and Mulder helped Scully get up off the car, as she practically ran into his arms. And they just held each other for a long moment, until Mulder pulled back and took Scully’s hands into his.

“Scully…” Mulder intensely eyed Scully, who was looking extremely flustered.

Scully’s lip instantly quivered, as she watched Mulder dig into his pocket and pull out a little black velvet box and kneel on one knee.

“Mulder…” Scully struggled to catch her breath, as she began to feel extremely lightheaded.

“I…….I practiced the right words to say a hundred times, but now that I’m trying to say them, I can’t even get them out.” Mulder paused for a moment, desperately trying to compose himself. “I know that I tried to do this once before, in a very desperate situation…but it wasn’t just because I was trying to save us. I meant it, Scully. And I feel that the timing couldn’t be more perfect at this very moment…and I need you in my life, forever. I can’t imagine my life without you…and I’m sorry that it took so many bad things happening for me to realize it.” Mulder paused, a little worried by Scully’s facial expressions, as she looked down at him with a funny look on her face. Something wasn’t right.

“Scully?” Mulder’s voice shook, as he began to rise up off his knee.

“Mulder…I---I” Scully stammered, as her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she fell into Mulder’s arms, just as he was standing back up.

“Scully!” Mulder lunged forward and caught Scully’s limp body.

XxXxX

Mulder sat in the hospital room next to Scully’s bed, firmly grasping her hand, as she began to wake up.

“M---Mulder?” Scully croaked, trying to focus on Mulder’s blurry face.

“Hey.” Mulder grinned, as he rubbed the top of Scully’s hand with his thumb.

“Wha---What happened?” Scully slowly sat up in the bed.

“You fainted.” Mulder softly explained.

Scully eyed Mulder intensely, as she pondered everything. “Oh Mulder…I’m so sorry. You were----you were---“

“Proposing….yes.” Mulder stated sheepishly. “Not exactly the reaction I was expecting.” He chuckled.

“It wasn’t because of that…I promise.” Scully reassured him. “I---I don’t even know why it happened. I just randomly started to feel dizzy. But I had been feeling a little dizzy off and on the whole day.”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were still feeling sick?” Mulder asked softly.

Scully shrugged. “I know how you get.”

Mulder hung his head for a moment, and then made eye contact again. “I just worry about you.”

“I know.” Scully smiled thinly. “But I’m fine now.”

Mulder nodded. “I guess it just wasn’t perfect timing, like I had thought.” He said sadly.

Scully grasped Mulder’s hand tighter and shook her head. “No…It was.”

Mulder’s eyes widened. “It was?”

Scully nodded. “I want you to finish. Ask me.” She smiled.

Mulder sighed in relief and grinned, pulling out the little velvet box from his pocket. “Dana Katherine Scully--” Mulder’s voice trailed off for a second. “Will you marry me?” His voice trembled with emotion.

Scully’s eyes filled with tears, as she choked back a sob. “Yes.” She nodded.

Mulder leaned forward and placed his face in his hands for a brief moment, as he choked back a sob as well.

“Come here.” Scully whimpered, as she grabbed Mulder’s hands from his face and pulled him onto the bed with her.

They laid on their sides facing each other, forehead against forehead, hand in hand. And Mulder slowly slid the ring onto Scully’s finger, as Scully gasped.

“Perfect.” Mulder whispered, smiling.

Just then the doctor knocked on the door, and they both sat up in the bed, sniffling.

“Hello. I’m Doctor Layne.” The middle aged brunette extended her hand to them to shake.

“Hi.” Scully and Mulder said in unison.

The doctor looked down at the chart for a moment and then looked down at them, grinning.

“I think congratulations are in order.” She simply stated.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other with furrowed eyebrows, assuming the doctor was listening in on the proposal.

The doctor chuckled. “We ran some basic tests. It looks like you’re pregnant.” She smiled warmly at them.

Scully gasped, while Mulder blinked slowly several times.

“We’re having a baby?” Mulder squeaked, mouth agape.

The doctor nodded.

Mulder turned to Scully, whom was silently weeping with joy, and pulled her into an embrace.

The doctor chuckled again. “Everything else seems fine. So you should follow up with your regular doctor this week.” The doctor paused for a moment, eyeing the chart again. “And…you all can go home when you’re ready.” She smiled warmly and left the room.

“Wow…I guess it really was perfect timing.” Mulder chuckled in amazement.

“Yes…yes it was.” Scully sniffled and smiled up at Mulder.

Mulder smiled back. “Come on. Let’s go home.”

XxXxX

**SIX MONTHS LATER**

“And this is the master bedroom.” The young blonde explained, as Mulder and Scully peeked into the empty room.

“Well?” Mulder grinned, eyeing Scully. “What do you think, Mrs. Mulder?”

Scully pretended to think about it for a moment and smiled. “I love it.”

Mulder chuckled and turned to the blonde woman. “We’ll take it.”

The woman smiled and nodded, leaving them alone for a few minutes.

Mulder bent down and placed his hand on Scully’s round belly. “What do you think, Izzy? Do you like it?”

Scully giggled as she felt the little baby girl kick. “I think she likes it.”

Mulder chuckled. “Perfect. Everything’s…perfect.”

THE END

 

**A/N: That’s all of it for ‘The Stone Cold Series’! ONE WHOLE MONTH (actually TWO months since I started plotting it out). Reached almost 100 pages in Microsoft Word and 46K altogether. :D I hope you enjoyed it, and always keep your eyes peeled for newer stories from me. I always take a couple weeks break before I start a new story. I’m thinking something more light hearted next time, because I need a break from the darkness. Maybe I’ll do a couple short ones, if people would like to send me prompts. And I’m also thinking of doing a novel length one that would take me several months to complete, if not a year. So if anyone is interested in me doing that…just let me know! See you all soon! =) xoxo**


End file.
